Love's Definition
by The Palm of a Tiny Hand
Summary: Its hell for everyone ever since Narumi gave them the class assignment to write a story. Natsume make attempts to read Mikan's story after finding out that it has his name in it, but fails every time. Will he be able to do it?
1. Class Assignment

**Okay, here we go! This might just be my first GA fic that has chapters!**

**I'm glad that you've supported **_**Moment of Wisdom, Words to be Said, and Written in Words**_**, although**

**I was only planning on chaptering MOW and WTBS, since in WIW, they already confessed. I find it more**

**interesting when Natsume and Mikan are going deep into their hearts... finding a secret feeling...that kind of stuff.**

**When they are like together already, it gets mushy and I find it hard to capture my interest.**

**It's almost getting to ten reviews! About 4 or 3 more! And then I'll PROBABLY continue it.**

**Anyways, here's my first GA chapter story!**

**Enjoy... or be in a WORLD of pain...**

**annieHGnguyen, please read!**

**I dedicate this to anyone , who will hopefully find love ... **

**I didn't but i want YOU ALL TO BE HAPPY ! (:  
**

* * *

"Alright, class, listen up!"

Everyone's ears perked up once Narumi started to raise his voice over theirs. The class soon simmered down.

"I have a new assignment for you!" Narumi grinned.

"Isn't that what he said when we came into class?" Kitsuneme muttered to his non-related twin.

Kokoroyomi snickered.

Narumi frowned at the two, but shook it off. "Okay, I want you all to write a story. Any story. It could be a biography, or autobiography, or fanfiction, or Sci-Fi, or tragedy, or humorous, or fantasy, or have sexu-" He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, in shock of what he almost said.

The students nearly laughed out loud.

"Really? We could have sexual content?" Mochiage, a nearly bald boy asked, his eyes shining.

"No," Narumi said, frowning, "I meant have 'non'-sexual related activities."

Mochu slumped back in his seat, as whispers started going around.

"Mochu, you're such a pervert!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Well, going on," Narumi said afterwards, "Your stories need to be at least 700-1000 words, and at least 5-10 pages long."

"What, are you joking?" some student shouted.

"We're still in elementary you know!" said another. "Aren't we supposed to do that in middle school?"

Narumi smiled, "Let's just say its a little boost in your knowledge," he said. "Well, its due a month from now, on May, 2nd, and I'll be expecting those handed in neartly, and stacked together, with your names on them. Since I have no more to say, I'm off! I leave them to you, Fukutan-sensei!" Narumi grinned, a waved before he left through the door, a wailing substitute clinging onto his legs.

Once the teachers left the classroom, everyone dialed up again and soon, it was once again noisy. Some were talking excitedly about the writing project, while others, mainly boys, thought it was a bore. Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou gathered around Mikan and Hotaru's side, all talking at once about the project, eyes glimmering.

"So, what are you going to write, Anna-chan?" Nonoko asked her pink haired friend.

"I don't know! I still have to think!" she said, still deep in thought.

"I think I'll write a biography," Iinchou said, "I'll write them about one of you, although this is the hard part, because I don't know who to choose!"

Nonoko and Anna giggled. "Ne, Hotaru-chan, what are you going to write about?" she asked the ravened haired girl, who was paying no attention whatsoever.

Hotaru simply ignored them, fixated on her new invention, which resembled a pen, a chocolate chip, and a snake.

"Hotaru-chan?" Iinchou said.

"Don't bother me," she said quietly, "Unless you want a full blow in the face."

The three smiled sheepishly. Then, they looked at Mikan, who was apparently already writing her story. At least, that's what they thought. "Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan was also ignoring them, which was really rare. All she was doing was writing on a piece of... no, no... three pieces of paper.

"They're back and front!" Anna cried out in disbelief as she saw the completed papers.

"Mikan-chan, what are you writing?" Iinchou asked, completely bewildered.

There was no reply.

"Mikan-chan."

"Mikan-chan!"

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"Whoa, what, where?" Mikan was startled as she noticed her three friends surrounding her. "Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Iinchou, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We should ask you that," Anna said as she gestured towards her desk.

"What's gotten you so into whatever you're writing?" Iinchou asked.

"More importantly, what ARE you writing?" Nonoko added.

"Sorry, everyone," Mikan apologized, "I'm working on the writing report that Narumi-sensei told us to do."

"How did you get to three pages?" Koko asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

They weren't at all surprised, seeing as they all shared the same homeroom. "I kind of started before Narumi-sensei told us about it," Mikan confessed shyly. She sat down, and continued writing. "I felt like writing something, since I was really bored yesterday, and I decided that this would be my project!" she said without looking at them.

They all nodded in understanding. "So, what's the genre?" Iinchou asked.

Mikan looked at him, confused. "Genre?" she repeated.

"Yeah, like, what kind of story is it?"

"Er, I don't know," Mikan said, looking back at her story. "I think its... probably realistic fiction." She then looked at the person in front of her. "Hotaru, what are you going to write about?" she asked her friend, only to be hit in the face with a boxing glove that sprang out of Hotaru's desk. Mikan fell to the floor with a thud.

"Baka, I told people to not disturb me while I'm busy," Hotaru said, still programing her... thing. "Did I not make it clear?"

Mikan sat up, a big red circle on her nose. "Hotaru! You didn't have to be so mean about it!" she cried, rubbing her sore nose.

"It was your own fault."

Mikan pouted as Iinchou smiled and pulled out his hand, which she gladly took and he pulled her up.

"Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun! What are you going to write about?" Sumire asked eagerly.

Natsume was yet again slacking off. He was reading his manga as his feet made themselves comfortable on his wooden desk. Ruka was right next to him, constantly crumbling up paper and throwing it here and there, thinking of ideas.

Seeing as he wasn't going to answer, she turned to Ruka. "Ruka-kun, what are you going to-" She stopped as he gave her a frightening glare.

"Do you really want to ask me that?" he hissed, his eyes glowing red.

Sumire quickly backed away. "N-No..."

As Natsume turned the page on his manga, he looked at Ruka with raised eyebrows and smirked.

Mikan then turned around and looked at the boy behind her. "Ne, Natsume, what are you going to write about?" she asked.

"It's none of you're business."

Mikan frowned. "You and your cold attitude," she said, "One day, its going to cost you a lot of trouble." She then packed her bags, cleaned out her area, and left the classroom, eager to finish her story.

Hotaru slowly looked up as she saw Mikan walk out. _What's with her today? She's not waiting around for me like usual. What is she writing anyway?_ Seeing as the class was emptying out, she too, packed her bags, and left, without cleaning her area, where the home of dusts and wires lay.

Natsume stared at the spot the brunette was sitting at. _"You and your cold attitude, one day, its going to cost you a lot of trouble."_ What did she mean by that? So much for being easy to read.

Ruka looked at his friend as he stood up. "Natsume, let's go."

"Hn."

With that, they both left the classroom, messy and all.

* * *

Natsume walked out to the Sakura trees, manga in hand, hoping to get a well-earned nap. He did sit in that boring classroom and listen to his pathetic excuse of a teacher. It was tiring, nonetheless. He was surprised when he noticed someone sitting in his spot. "Oi, Polkadots, you're in my spot."

"Well, get another spot, I'm busy," Mikan replied, still writing. She had brought out her pencil bag, about 20 stacks of paper, and a clipboard.

Natsume's eyebrows raised. _Did she just kick me out of my spot?_ He stepped closer to her. "You, move."

"You, find your own spot," Mikan mocked him, not looking up.

"How can I if you're in it?"

"Well, then get a new spot!" Mikan snapped. She was clearly in a bad mood, although he didn't know why.

"What's with you today?" Natsume questioned, glaring her down.

Mikan looked up. "Fine, here you can have your 'spot' back!" she hissed at him. "I'll find another one!" She took her pencil bag and stack of papers and stomped out of the clearing.

Natsume stared at her as she left. _Someone's in a bad mood._

* * *

"Stupid Natsume," Mikan muttered as she opened the door to her room. "Stupid tree, stupid spot." She layed her stuff onto the desk near her bed and layed on her bed on her stomach. She was like that for a while until she started thrashing around. "STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!" she shouted. She sighed. Then, she slowly lifted her head up to see the digital clock on her other side of her bedside table. "It's only 2:25... I'm going to take a nap..." She yawned, and soon her eyes drooped and closed, bringing her into a whole new world in her head.

The door creaked open as someone walked in. The person stared at Mikan sleeping peacefully on the bed, then at the door. _Idiot didn't even lock her door._

Hotaru walked over to the bed and placed a blanket around her best friend's body. She then let out a little smile. _She was weird today, so I was a bit worried. I guess she's fine._ She then began to walk out until she noticed the stack of paper on Mika's desk. Curiosity took the best of her and Hotaru walked over towards the paper. She picked up the first piece of paper on top of the stack and read the title. "Love's...Definition?" she read, confused. She then looked over at Mikan, who then turned to the other side of the bed, leaving her back facing Hotaru. "What is she writing...?" She didn't want to read anymore, so she placed the piece of paper down and walked out the door.

A few hours later, Mikan awoke with a start. "I GOT IT!" she screamed suddenly. She looked at her clock, which read 4:56pm. _Yes, I still got time!_ She ran over towards the chair near her desk so quickly that she was about to fall off. After positioning herself, she picked up the pencil, and began to write at rapid speed. Little did she know that someone was watching her through her window.

The boy smirked. Not only was he a pervert, but he was turning into a stalker, too? What has the world been up to? _Polkadots, you're such a baka._

Natsume smiled as she watched her write in rapid speed. If only he knew what that writing was about... But he knew he was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

**Okay, how do you think that was? I thought it was okay... But I want your opinions! Because since I wrote it, mine doesn't count!**

**If you guys want the next chapter, please leave 5 or more reviews. And it's kinda obvious that I'm going to put another chapter.**

**I mean, the ending was kind of left blank. There must be questions going on in your head... Haha.**

**Thanks for reading! Wait for the next chapter!**

**And please, review!**


	2. Burned Hair

**My gosh! You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe you guys actuallyl eft me with more than 5 reviews!**

**Thank you so much! I also agree that the window thing with Natsume was scary, but he was also worried about her, like Hotaru.**

**But then again, I wouldn't want someone watching me from a window. That's just... -shudders- . Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Like I promised!**

**Enjoy... or be severely punished.**

* * *

Mikan walked around the hallway, rereading her story over and over again. Of course, she wasn't finished, but then she didn't want any mistakes. As she neared her classroom, she felt a little weird, and fell to the ground with a thud, papers flying everyone. She looked up at the one responsible. She frowned. "Why is it always you who I bump into almost every morning?" she questioned as she began picking her papers off the ground. She stood up and dusted her skirt, holding the stack of papers in place.

"I should ask you that," Natsume said blankly, leaning against the closed door behind him.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She then walked into the classroom, not even hearing his remark on her undergarments.

Natsume was surprised at this. _She's acting out of character today as well._

Mikan walked in, greeting everyone and everyone greeting her in return. "Good morning, Hotaru!" she said happily, waiting for her reply.

Hotaru was still programming her invention and completely ignored her.

Mikan frowned, but quickly shook it off as she walked back towards her seat, setting her materials on the desk.

Natsume wasn't the only one surprised this morning. Hotaru glanced at Mikan for a split second, then back to her invention. _Idiot didn't even try to hug me today._

Iinchou watched Mikan and walked over to her. "Mikan-chan, are you alright, today?" he asked her.

Mikan looked at him, confused, but smiled. "Of course I'm fine, Iinchou! What's not to be fine about?" she said.

"Well, we didn't hear you yelling at Natsume today, and you weren't hit towards a wall," he said, pointing to the wall right next to the white board. Usually, when she comes into the classroom, Mikan would usually try and make an attempt to hug her best friend, and then she would be thrown towards that wall. It happened so often that that part of the wall had her name engraved on it, and two pillows were taped onto the wall, so it wouldn't hurt once she landed on it.

Mikan giggled. "I'm really busy, so I won't have time for that. I really want to finish my story," she said. "If I yelled at Natsume, then I would lost my time to write, and if I get thrown towards that wall again, the same thing would happen."

Anna and Nonoko had joined the conversation. "Mikan-chan, can we read what you're writing?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, I'm not finished, so not yet," said the brunette. "I think Narumi-sensei would let you read it after he grades it."

"You're always so interested in that story of yours, so it makes us want to see what it's about," Anna said.

Iinchou nodded.

At that moment, Natsume walked in, with Ruka on his tail, holding Usagi, as usual.

Mikan looked up and saw them, greeted them, and turned back towards her writing.

Natsume stared at her, face with no emotion, although inside, he wasn't very fond of the lack of attention he was getting from her.

Ruka looked at Mikan, then at Natsume, who was still staring at her. _Did I miss something?_ Finally, Natsume started to move towards his seat, and Ruka followed behind. As soon as Ruka sat down, everything seemed to blur in front of him as he saw an empty piece of paper and a pencil right next to it. Usagi was smart enough to jump out of Ruka's arms and onto the desk as Ruka began to write. Actually, he still didn't. His mind wasn't letting him pour his ideas out, mainly because he had none.

Natsume looked at him with an arched brow. Then, he continued to look at Mikan, who seemed to have no hands because of how fast she was writing. _What the hell is she writing? How can a stupid piece of crap like that lose her attention towards me?_

Iinchou, Anna, Koko, and Nonoko stared at her in amazement as she wrote. "Mikan-chan, you're amazing! How can you find the ideas to write that much?" Anna asked as she saw her flipping into the back of the paper.

"I just do," Mikan said without looking up. "I have so many ideas in my head and I'll need to let them on paper."

Koko's eyes widened as he read someone's mind by mistake, not realizing he had used his Alice. He turned around and saw Natsume, who was glaring in Mikan's direction. He then saw Natsume look away and stuck his book into the manga. Koko had a sly smile on his face. _This is an interesting turn of events._

Finally, Fukutan walked into the classroom, slowly, with his hands in his face. The students then walked back towards their seat and sat down. "S-So, today will be silent writing time, so, you will be w-writing until the end of class. P-Please don't hurt me!" he stammered as he ran out of the class.

Everyone, besides Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Mikan, Natsume, and Iinchou rolled their eyes. The class was calm for about 10 seconds, until Fukutan walked out, and it was just like before class started.

Mikan continued writing until she paused at certain points. Usually when that happens, she places the eraser point of her pencil in her mouth, and starts thinking.

Ruka was finally at the back of his first piece of paper. He's seemed to finally have ideas, although it wasn't long before he screamed in frustration and crumpled up the paper, throwing it aimlessly.

As usual, Natsume was reading his manga, not even planning on doing his writing at all.

Mikan looked around the room. Some people were like her, writing patiently, while others were like Ruka, who weren't having luck with their writing. Some were even like Natsume, who weren't doing it at all. She glanced at Natsume, who was reading, eyes scanning each page. She frowned. _Why isn't he doing his work? How can he just sit there and not worry about his grades? _She mentally kicked herself. _I forgot, he isn't the type to do that. He's always been lazy. _She stared at the manga he was reading. _Hey, that isn't the same one as yesterday. I thought he reads the same one each day._ She then looked at her own writing in front of her. She then smiled and began writing.

Hotaru looked at her new and improved whatever she made. It was a pen, in the shape of a snake. The chocolate chip, wasn't actually chocolate, it was actually a microchip, that was implanted into the snake pen... somewhere.

Anna noticed Hotaru gazing at her invention and looked at it. She walked over and stared. "Hotaru-chan, what is that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"It's something I made for this project," Hotaru answered bluntly.

"What's it do?" Nonoko asked as she joined them.

"You'll see."

"I'm done!" Sumire cried as she held up a piece of paper. "Back and front! Hah! I beat you guys!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Isn't it supposed to be 5 to 10 pages long?" someone asked.

"That's only one page. Is it 700 to 100 words long?" asked another.

Sumire frozed, still in her position. "Uhm, I knew that!" She tried to think of more excuses. "I _meant_ that I'm uh, done with this page!"

"Sure," Mochu smirked, crossing his arms. "You just totally forgot what the old sensei said and assumed you were done so you wouldn't have to work off that pretty little fingers of yours."

Sumire twitched. "No, I knew we had to do more than ONE page! I was just... I... uhm... finished one page and now I'm going to start on another one!" she lied. "Anyways, if this WERE only one page to be due, than I still beat you all! I wrote the most!"

"No you didn't. Mikan did. She's written about more than 10 pages already," Koko said, arms behind his head, smirking.

Sumire growled. "Well, she's probably writing about how her world makes everything better while we all die and go to hell!" she accused.

Everyone gasped.

Natsume and Ruka looked up from what they were doing.

Hotaru sent a piercing glare right at the girl's direction.

Mikan slowly looked up in anger. "Who SAID I was writing about that? I'm not even writing ANYTHING like that!" she shouted at her.

"Well, then why are you being so overly protective of that piece of junk that you were writing?" Sumire smirked, crosssing her arms.

Mikan clenched her fists.

Hotaru took out her deer hoof glove and her baka gun, ready to attack.

Sumire smiled proudly. She was probably thinking that she was right. It went to hell once her head caught on fire. "What-the...! Get it off me! Give me water!" she screamed as she tried to put out the fire on her head.

Everyone's eyes turned towards Natsume, who was sitting still, glaring at Sumire. "Shut up, you're so annoying," was all he said, before he stood up and left the class just as the bell rang.

Sumire started crying and ran out for water, Wakako following behind.

Ruka, Iinchou, Anna, Koko, and Nonoko were all trying to calm the angry girl down. "Mikan-chan, she's wrong. We know you're not writing about any of those stuff," Anna soothed her.

"Yeah, she probably didn't know what she was doing," Nonoko nodded.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Ruka asked her.

Mikan stood still, staring at the door when Natsume just left. Without thinking, she packed her bags, cleaned out her area, and ran out the door.

"Mikan-chan, where are you going?" Iinchou cried, but she didn't hear him.

Hotaru and Ruka watched in silence, then, as if on cue, they both packed and chased after their friends, although Ruka was the one running, and Hotaru was lagging behind.

Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou were worried. "I wonder why Sumire said that about her," Anna said sadly.

"Yeah, I thought they were friends," Nonoko agreed, sighing.

Iinchou was deep in thought.

"Maybe its because she's been jealous of the way she always seems to get Natsume's attention, but she couldn't. And, that she's doing better than Sumire in or outside of school." Koko appeared suddenly, joining the group.

"How do you know?" Anna asked him.

Koko raised his eyebrows. "Um, excuse me, but did you JUST find out about my Alice?" he said sarcastically.

Anna glared at him. "Koko, you know I'm not a sarcastic-friendly person," she said.

"Then you wouldn't want to stay around me," Koko grinned, then walked out of the classroom.

Anna frowned, then looked at her friend. "Do you think he's right?"

"Well, he probably read her mind, so yeah," Nonoko said.

Iinchou nodded. "Let's go," he said, then the three of them walked out the door, and soon, the class emptied.

* * *

Mikan ran off to the one place in her head, and found him sitting there as usual, reading his manga. She panted as she held tightly onto her stack of papers. "Natsume."

Natsume looked up to find a brunette in front of him. "What do you want?" he said as he looked back towards his manga.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you burn Permy's hair? You can tell she's been through a lot to get that hair."

"So?"

"Why did you do it?"

"She was annoying, so I burned her hair. Got a problem with that?"

Mikan fumed. "Why do you always keep me out of everything? Why can't you just tell me straight on?" she questioned.

Natsume looked up at her. "Why would I want to share anything with an ugly girl like you?" he said blankly.

Mikan looked a little bit hurt, making Natsume instantly regret what he said. _"You and your cold attitude, one day, it's going to cost you a lot of trouble." _ Was that what she meant?

"Hey, Polka-"

He was surprised when she sat down next to him.

"Why won't you smile a bit? I think you'll look better," Mikan said out of nowhere.

Natsume stared at her in confusion. _This girl... what is she doing?_

"You should apologize to her."

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't go and burn people's hair whenever you want to." Mikan smelled something burning. She looked down and noticed the bottom of her left pigtail was lit on fire. She quickly put it out and glard at him. "Stop that."

Natsume raised his eyebrows at her calm tone of voice. Wasn't she supposed to be yelling?

Mikan then leaned a bit closer and looked at his book. "What are you reading?" she asked softly.

"Something, it's none of your business," he said monotonously. He then shoved his book away from her sight, only to have her arm stop him.

She placed her arm on his book and pulled it closer to her. "It's interesting. I wanna read it."

They stayed like that for a while. She was reading his book, which by the way his hands were still holding it, and he was just sitting there, staring at her. Mikan then looked up at him. "You read, too," she simply said.

"I would if you'd let go of the book."

"Oh, sorry."

He sat there, feeling uncomfortable as he read his book. This was actually the first time he's sat next to the opposite gender, other than his sister, Aoi. As he glanced at her, he saw her read his book.

"Are you done with that page?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah-"

"Okay," she grinned and turned the page on his book.

He stared at her, feeling a little warmth rise up his face. He struggled for it not to show. He then noticed the stack of paper in her lap/ "Oi, aren't you supposed to be writing?" he asked her blankly.

It took a while before she rememebered. "Oh, right!" She stood up. "Bye, Natsume! And apologize to Curly Permy!" With that, she ran off.

He stared at her. Without Mikan even noticing, he read had the a few parts in her story. _Who names a story Love's Definition? And why was my name in that stupid thing?_ "What the hell is Polkadots writing?" he said quietly. He then continued you read his book, suddenly missing the warmth of her body next to him earlier.

Hotaru and Ruka had been watching in a bush, both unaware of the person next to them. Hotaru stood up from the bush as Natsume walked the opposite direction of Mikan's. The bush was now like her new shoe.

Ruka was startled and also stood up, ready to attack, but realized it was only Hotaru. "I-Imai-san! What are you doing here?" he asked her, surprised.

Hotaru turned once she heard the voice. "I should be asking you that."

"I was worried about Natsume... I guess you were worried about Sakura-san, then," he said.

"I wasn't worried about that idiot," Hotaru said. "I was examining this beetle in this bush under me." She actually was telling the truth, but only part of it. She was examining a beetle, but she was worried about her friend. She just wasn't the type to say it outloud.

Ruka realized this when a beetle the size of a thumb crawled out of the bush, and when he noticed Hotaru looking at the direction where Mikan went. "Well, see you," he said, as he freed himself from the bush and ran off into Natsume's direction with Usagi in his arms.

Hotaru sighed as she watched him go. She then looked back at her friend's direction. _She's probably cooled off by the conversation with Natsume. I guess I shouldn't worry anymore._ She then stalked off her her lab.

* * *

**I'm done! How was this chapter? Personally, I thought what I wrote about Sumire was quite mean, but the fire kinda shook that feeling away.**

**Well, this story might go by quick, if I don't have writer's block. I might just update every night!**

**Now, if you want the next chapter, leave at LEAST 10 or more reviews! I increased my price! I mean, its like increasing the gas prices.**

**So it's probably mean, but if you like my story, then it's worth it for reading the next chapter! Haha!**

**Thanks for reading! Now just wait for the next one to come out.**


	3. Close, But Not Quite

**Wow, you guys are serious! Even though I'm being so unreasonable! I guess you really like this story, huh?**

**This makes me really happy. I mean, have you seen my other story? 9 chapters and ONLY 37 reviews. **

**This one has 2 chapters and its already 31! My god, I love you guys so much! **

**Here's the next one, as promised. Please don't yell at me if its short. I'm sort of like Ruka at the moment.**

**Oh, and I wrote a new summary for this story. Why? Cause it might not be turned in! LOL**

**Enjoy... or go to hell. (kidding!)**

* * *

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING?!"

Everyone's eyes widened, including Natsume, as they watched Ruka sitting at his desk, ripping pieces of paper onto the ground.

"Ruka, calm down," Natsume said blankly, not looking up from his book.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THE DUE DATE IS THREE WEEKS AWAY AND I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE ANYTHING!" Ruka screamed. This is very unlike him. Ruka doesn't scream... except for the blackmailing matter. But this just gives away his shy and quiet status.

Mikan turned around from her seat. "Ruka-pyon, I'm sure you'll get ideas soon," she tried to calm him down.

"Easy for you to say, you're already finished!" he snapped.

Hotaru and Natsume glared at him briefly.

Ruka suddenly realized what he said. "I mean, I...um..."

Mikan smiled as she patted his back. "Ruka-pyon, its alright. I know how having an empty head with no ideas is...cranky, but you'll get it," she said. "You know what, I'll even help you, how about that?"

Ruka felt warmth rise up his cheeks. "I-I...um... sure."

Natsume watched them, suddenly feeling as if he wanted to hurt Ruka. He snapped out of it. _What's wrong with me today? Why am I mad at Ruka for talking to Polkadots?_

Koko smirked and he watched them all from his seat. "Yes, Natsume, why are you mad?" he asked him, using a fake innocent voice.

Natsume's head snapped up from his book as he gave a very piercing glare towards the mind reader. In an instant, his head was also on fire. "If you don't stop reading my mind, I swear, it'll be a lot worse than that."

Koko didn't care. He already got rid of the fire... well, Kitsuneme did. He smirked inside, suddenly loving his Alice. It was easier to have secrets of which no one knew. Like a few days before, he had caught Narumi saying something about Yuka Azumi after he left the faculty.

Mikan was shouting at Natsume for burning yet another person's hair other than her own, or Sumire's.

Anna and Nonoko walked over towards them. "Mikan-chan, is it true that you're already finished?" Anna asked.

Mikan nodded. "But then, I'm not letting anyone read it, though..." Her face was turning red.

Natsume watched her. _Well, even if she doesn't let, I will read that story. I'm going to find out why the hell my name was in it!_

"Why not? It seems really great since you seem to be so interested in writing it!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Mikan flushed. "Well, I-I already turned it in..."

Anna and Nonoko sighed.

The bell rang and the class then emptied out one by one, except for Natsume.

"Natsume, aren't you going to go?" Ruka asked him as he waited by the door.

"I'll be right there, you go on," said the fire caster.

"A-Alright." Ruka seemed a little worried as he left.

Natsume watched as he left, and made sure no one was there. Finally, he crept over to Mikan's desk, and looked inside. He smiled. _That idiot is so stupid that she left her story behind by mistake. Turned it in, my ass._ He slowly pulled it out.

"Natsume?" a voice called from outside.

_Shit!_ Natsume quickly placed it back in and ran towards his sit, resuming his fake reading process.

Mikan walked into the classroom. "Ruka-pyon was right, you are still here," she smiled as she walked in. "Come on, let's go."

"Why?"

"B-Because..." Mikan looked a little strange as she made an imaginary circle in the palm of her hand. She suddenly clapped her hands together and bowed. "Please? We were planning on going to Central Town today..."

Natsume stared at her. "Hn, whatever." He then stood up and walked out of the classroom. "So, where's-" He stopped as he noticed she wasn't behind him. He poked his head into the classroom and saw her running towards her desk. She looked around, as if making sure no one was there, and pulled the story out of her desk. She sighed in relief.

"I guess no one has seen it yet, that's a relief! If someone saw this, I'll..." Mikan's voice faded as she noticed Natsume looking at her from the door.

"What are you doing, Polkadots?" he asked her, even though he already knew.

Mikan was just zipping up her backpack when she noticed him. "Um, I forgot something here, so I came to get it," she said quickly. "Uh, let's go!" She then dashed out of the classroom. _Please tell me he didn't see it! If he did, people will think I'm a liar! Even though I am..._

Natsume smirked as he watched her run, following closely behind. _I'll find a way... I will find out what that story's about._

Neither noticed a giant stuff bear in the classroom they were in. Strange, since it was really noticeable. The bear vanished into a puff of smoke and in its place was the one and only, Imai Hotaru. She smirked. _I saw that. What are they up to?_

She then walked out of the classroom and followed the two.

* * *

"Where is she? She's late!" Mikan mumbled as she paced back and forth near the entrance of Central Town.

"I-I'm sure Imai-san as her reasons," Ruka said, trying to calm her down.

"But she promised! She said she's going to help me buy materials for my... thing!" she said.

Natsume stared at her as he leaned against the tree.

Yoichi was there as well. He was sitting right next to Natsume, playing with an Alice-Improved DS that Hotaru had made for him. That, AND Ruka's pictures made big money for her. Typical.

Hotaru finally arrived at the scene.

"HOTARUUUUUUU! You're late!" Mikan cried once she noticed her, and ran over to her, ending up in a tree afterwards.

"Don't touch me, you dirty girl," Hotaru said blankly.

"What? But I showered before we even got here!" Mikan cried as she hopped down from the tree.

"You're dirty again, idiot," Hotaru said, seeing the dirt and leaves all over her just bathed body.

"And whose fault is that?!" Mikan growled, stomping on the ground.

Ruka, Natsume, and Yoichi watched them silently. Natsume was deep in thought. _If she just showered, that story of hers must be in her room._ He then slowly walked off to the dormitories.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked him.

"The idiot stinks. I need to rinse myself from the stench," was all he said as he walked.

Mikan had smoke coming out of her ears. "WHAT?! I DON'T STINK!" she cried, jumping up and down.

"Do you change your panties? Its been polkadots for quite a while," Natsume smirked.

Mikan twitched. "OF COURSE I CHANGE THEM! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ITS NOT POLKADOTS TODAY! ITS BLACK CATS-" She stopped, horrified at what she just said.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

Ruka's eyes widened.

Natsume shook his head and chuckled.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME GO AND SAY!" Mikan shrieked, turning beet red.

"It was your own fault," Natsume smirked, then walked away.

Mikan twitched like none other. "You know what, let's go without him! He's such a JERK!" she huffed, then pulled Ruka and Hotaru into Central town.

--

Natsume opened the door to her room and walked inside. It didn't surprise him that it wasn't locked. _The idiot's always so forgetful._ He walked around the room, looking for the stack of papers. He finally noticed it in the only place he hadn't checked: her desk. It was also very noticeable, seeing as it was the only neat thing in her room. He walked over and picked up the stack of paper, only to realize that they're all blank. _What the...!_ He then noticed a note on the desk.

_"Natsume, if you're here, get out. The story is well hidden, and you can't possibly find it before Takahashi finds you."_

He froze. How would she know that he would be in here to find her story? She couldn't have known that he would be looking for it, would she? _Not possible. She is too dense. _

"Looking for something?"

He remained in his frozen position. He turned and saw none other than Koko, grinning like an idiot at the door. He sighed in relief, in his head. He didn't want to give away his status. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I should be asking you that," Koko said. "This isn't your room. I mean, if it is, pink doesn't really suit you."

Natsume resisted from punching the daylights out of that guy. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're in Mikan's room. Are you looking for that story that she wrote?" Koko asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Why would I want to look for that stupid piece of crap?" he said emotionlessly.

"Because it has your name in it."

"How the hell do you know that?" Natsume growled, ready to attack the mind reader.

"Didn't until just now," Koko grinned.

"What are you boys doing in here?"

Both turned to find the robot maid, Takahashi, crossed armed, stomping foot and all.

_Damn, more interference! _Natsume quickly jumped out of the opened window and onto the Sakura tree across from it, and escaped.

Takahashi noticed but did nothing. "And you? Are you going to leave this room?" she questioned.

Koko immediately ran off.

"Boys... That's why I'm never having kids," Takahashi muttered as she closed Mikan's door.

--

Hotaru smirked as she heard what was just recorded. She had wireless headphones in her ear in the shape of a monkey, which one of the reasons of why she was late. Luckily, her hair had covered her ears so no one asked any questions. Before Hotaru had left, she was in Mikan's room. She placed a sticker with a picture of an ear on the door, having a faint feeling that she knew that Natsume was going to be in the room. And, she was right. Since she saw the after school classroom incident, she had known that Natsume was looking for the story. So, she hid the story in her own room, while leaving a stack of blank paper in its place. She was also the one who had written the note. But it was true, though. He didn't find the story and Takahashi found him first. Why? Because she was the sly fox that warned the robot about Mikan's room invaders.

"Hotaru?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it, Mikan?"

"What are you smirking at?" the girl asked, walking backwards to face her best friend.

Ruka had his head turned.

Yoichi was riding on Hotaru's back, still playing with the DS.

Mikan had a mouth full of Howalons that she had bought earlier... Actually Ruka did. If Mikan wasn't bawling like a baby because of being broke and scary some people, then he wouldn't have done it.

"It's none of your business," Hotaru finally answer, turning away. She saw Mikan holding the box in front of her and grabbed two pieces, stuffing it into her mouth.

Mikan gaped at her. "Hotaru! Now I only have one left! Ruka-pyon worked hard for it!" she wailed.

"You already ate five, dummy," Hotaru said. "Yoichi had one, Ruka had one, and I got two. What more do you want?"

Mikan sniffed as she stared at the last piece in her box. She looked up and saw Natsume walking towards them. "You! What took you so long!?" she cried, suddenly in his face.

Ruka and Hotaru turned around and saw him walking to them.

"I was sleeping, until I heard you screaming, so I came here, idiot," Natsume said in his usual emotionless tone, hands in his pocket.

Mikan frowned. Then she looked at the box she was holding. Then she smiled. "Here, you can have this last piece. I didn't know what to do with it, and I thought you weren't going to come, so here," she said, holding out the box.

Natsume stared at her, then at the box. "I don't need it."

Mikan pouted. "Eat it!" she demanded.

"No."

She picked it up. "Eat!" she said, pushing it right in front of his face.

He stared at the piece, almost cross eyed. "No. You eat it."

She frowned. She then stuffed it into his mouth. "There ya' go!" She giggled.

Natsume had a blank look of his face as the fluffy, powdery substance was stuffed into his mouth. He then chewed. And swallowed. And then glared at the annoying brunette in front of him. "If you do that again, I will slice you to pieces," he growled.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "But it was good, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Hn." He walked up ahead, next to Ruka.

Mikan pouted, but then smiled. She then clung her arm onto Hotaru's, much to the raven haired girl's annoyance, and began walking. "He liked it. I know he did," she smiled.

Hotaru smiled at her best friend. She didn't even pull her arm away. _If she knew that Natsume was looking for her story, she's going to change the atmosphere immediately._

They all walked along the road in Central Town. Ruka and Usagi were smiling happily. Mikan was smiling happily. Hotaru just walked in a blank state. Natsume glanced at Mikan a couple of times.

_I will find out what that story is about._ Natsume smirked. _I will find out why my name is in there._

Hotaru noticed Natsume's stares and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Alright! I guess I didn't have writer's block, since this chapter is almost as long as the others. It just came to me, you know?**

**Well, since you've all beaten the 5 and 10 review taunting, then let's see if you can beat 15 or more! MUAHAHAHA! Dang, I feel like King George...**

**I raise taxes for every chapter! LOL! Even though its a bit selfish...its actually kind of fun! Ah well...**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter awaits...**


	4. Missing Story

**Hi again! I'm sure you've seen my last update last night, but, here it is again!**

**Don't you find it strange that I'm updating every night? Haha! My head is full of itself sometimes.**

**You know, I've always had a feeling that some of the characters were a bit out of character.**

**And I knew that it was Ruka! I mean, he doesn't yell. Why did I write that? And I think Natsume's also the same.**

**I mean, why the heck would he look for something just because it has his name in it? And he's being so intent of looking for it!**

**Well, I'll fix this. The characters must not be OOC! MY STORY MUST GO ON! **

**Even if I have writer's block right now.**

**Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan walked into class next day, feeling down. _Where could it be?_ After she greeted everyone without her happy-go-lucky tone, she sat in her seat, and rested her head on her desk.

Iinchou, Anna, and Nonoko walked over to her. "Mikan-chan, are you alright?" he asked her, although he couldn't hear her reply since it was a bit muffled.

Hotaru turned her head to face her moody friend. "Mikan, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Mikan stayed silent.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Natsume and Ruka walked in. Ruka noticed the crowd around Mikan's desk. "I wonder what's wrong," he said.

Natsume didn't answer. He was busy looking at Mikan, who was resting her head on her desk. He then heard some people around her asking her what's wrong and why is she sad. He said nothing as he walked towards his face, hands in pocket.

Ruka watched him, and then a while later, followed. He stopped when he noticed Mikan at her desk. "Sakura-san, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Mikan shook her head.

Natsume watched as Ruka spoke to her. He knew he didn't care, but he felt uneasy. He felt like he should be the one who needed to calm her down, not Ruka. But, part of him also didn't want to do anything, not because he knew Ruka harbored feelings for her, too, but because Ruka was his best friend. He tried to not let it anger him as he stuffed his head in the manga he had brought with him.

Mikan muttered something.

"What was that?" Ruka asked.

"I can't find it," Mikan said quietly.

"Find what?" Anna asked her.

"My story! I've worked so hard on it, and now I can't find it! I was sure I left it on my desk in my room before I left for Central Town yesterday, but when I came back, instead of my story, there was a stack of blank paper!" Mikan cried as she pounded her hand on her table over and over again, in a comical fashion as her desk began pouring with her tears.

Natsume's eyes widened and looked at her. _What?! Wasn't she the one who hid the story in the first place? Is she trying to toy with me?_

Hotaru then realized that she had forgotten to return her friend's story back to her.

Mikan sniffled as her nose started dripping.

Hotaru then threw a piece of tissue paper over towards her, which she gladly grabbed and blew her nose in public, which was very rude.

"Talk about un-feminine," Nonoko whispered to Anna, who agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

Iinchou tried to calm her down. "Are you sure you left it on your desk? Maybe you thought you did but it was probably under your bed?" he suggested.

Mikan shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sure I put it on my desk before I left," she said. Then, it hit her. She stood up so quickly that she made her chair fall backwards. "I've got it!" she cried. "Someone must've been in my room when I wasn't!"

"Why would ANYONE be in YOUR room?" Sumire then sneered. "It's already bad that you're in our presence, anyway."

Natsume, Koko, and Hotaru were dead silent as they listened.

Mikan then pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket., totally ignoring Sumire's rant. "I know because this was in my room, and I didn't write it!" She then opened the piece of paper and read it outloud. "Natsume, if you're here, get out. The story is well hidden, and you can't possibly find it before Takahashi finds you."

Hotaru mentally slapped herself again, realizing that she didn't throw that piece of paper away.

Everyone's gaze was on Natsume, shocked. "That's got to be a mistake!" Sumire cried.

Mikan then stomped over to him and glared at him in the face. "Why does this piece of paper have YOUR name on it? And why were you in my room?" she questioned.

"Why would I want to go in your room, stupid?" he said quietly.

"Yes, why would the most hottest boy in school be in YOUR room?" Sumire questioned.

"I don't know, maybe you were interested my MY story!" Mikan accused him, ignoring Sumire. She pointed her index finger at his nose.

Natsume made sure to stay calm. "Why would I be interested in your story?"

"Yes, why would Natsume-kun be interested in anything YOU write?" Sumire added.

"Because it's good!"

"Anything that's written or made by you is surely the most worst thing ever, Kuro Neko panties girl."

"Did he said Kuro Neko?" a boy asked.

"Isn't that what Natsume's code name is? Does this mean something?" asked another.

Mikan gasped as she looked around,her face turning scarlet. "YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked.

Ruka and Iinchou held her back from attacking the fire caster.

"You lay a hand on Natsume-kun, and I'll tear you to pieces!" Sumire growled, as horns appeared on her head.

"Now I know he was in my room! GIMME BACK MY STORY!" Mikan screamed as she struggled to get out of the boys' grip.

"Tch. Whatever. I don't have it. Look for it on your own." Natsume stood up and walked towards the door.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" Ruka asked him, watching him walk away, still holding onto Mikan. "The teacher didn't even come yet."

"Somewhere that's at least better than being in here listening to that stupid girl's rant," Natsume said, and walked out the door.

Mikan suddenly grew fangs as her anger went to one hundred percent. "Why you little - LEMME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled as she struggled even more.

"Natsume-kun, you're so cool!" Sumire and Wakako cried, hearts pouring out of their body.

"Baka, have you ever thought that maybe he isn't the one who took your story?" Hotaru then said, watching her new invention write her story for her. Speaking of inventions, the invention that she was making throughout the week is called the Snake-Pen. Once you place it near your brain, the microchip implanted in the eye of the snake begins to read your mind, then writes it all down on a piece of paper. If a person other than the owner tries to touch it, it will hiss and bite you until you bleed. Mochu and Kitsuneme had experienced that.

Mikan stopped struggling and turned to look at her friend. "He is! I know it!" she growled as she raised her fist in the air.

Iinchou and Ruka backed away.

Koko smirked. "He may tried to search for it, but he doesn't have it," he said, arms behind his back.

Sumire caught on to what he was saying. "What?! No way!" she cried.

Mikan looked at him. "What? Why would he want to search for it?" she asked, completely confused.

Koko shrugged. "Maybe he thought that he was involved in your story," he said.

"That's impossible," Sumire said.

Wakako agreed, nodding her head.

"But he isn't-" She stopped herself. Everything was suddenly clear. _How does he know that he's in my story? Is that why he was lagging behind in the classroom?_

Koko smirked as he read her mind. "Maybe that's why."

Hotaru looked at her friend, and shook her head. _Baka, did it ever occur to you that I might have your story?_ She then went blank, once she realized what she just said. _I should read it and find out why she's making a big deal over it._

Mikan then went to her seat, and starting thinking, just as the door opened and Narumi walked in. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Narumi-sensei!" she cried, running over to hug him. "Are you going to be teaching us today?"

"Talk about a quick change of subject," Iinchou and Hotaru said, shaking their heads.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, but I'm also very busy today," Narumi smiled at her as he patted her head. Fukutan was behind him, making Narumi his shield for whatever's going happen once he's seen. "I'm here to remind you all that the writing project is due Friday, next week! If you don't finish my then, you all will fail this class."

Everyone was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Narumi-sensei, you're too much!"

"That's so lame!"

"I'm barely on page 3!"

Mikan twitched. She knew that she finished her story a long time ago, and it met all its requirements, but then she couldn't find it, and if she didn't find it by then, she's going to fail this class. _Why do bad things happen to me?!_

"Also, I'm here to say that the best story will win free one week trip outside of the academy, where you can do whatever you want! You could even bring a partner with you!" Narumi grinned.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Really?! Outside of the academy?!"

"You should've told us earlier, Narumi-sensei!"

"One week?!"

"Partner?!" Mikan cried, eyes shining. She turned towards Hotaru, who was yet again in her Escargot Home. She sweatdropped. She only knew that once Hotaru tries to distract someone with one of her inventions, that means no. And she sure as hell didn't want to waste all her rabbits on trying to get her friend out again.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Narumi smiled. "But, you'll have to go with your assigned partner, which means, if you are to win and be able to do things outside of the academy, then your partner would have to come with you, be with you at all times, sleep in the same room you're sleeping in, eat in the same room you're eating in, bathe in the same-" Narumi stopped himself for almost saying what he thought he was about to say.

"Really? We would have to bathe in the same room with our partners?!" Mochu exclaimed, eyes shining.

"No, I meant 'do not' bathe in the same room as your partner, but in separate rooms," Narumi calmly said.

"And besides, I'm your partner, you pervert," said a boy whose name was never mention in the anime or manga. Note: he's the boy who was seen in the second episode. He was wearing glasses and was the one who pointed out who and what Mikan did to Kitsuneme.

Mochu suddenly remembered, and was stumped. "Oh yeah... Crap," he muttered, then sat back down in his seat.

"Hentai!" Anna giggled to Nonoko, who agreed and laughed as well.

"Let's just say that if you do win, you must protect your partner and your partner must protect you," Narumi continued. "If either one of you gets hurt, your partner is the one to blame. So that means if you or your partner decide to kill each other, the one responsible is the one to blame."

Mikan sighed. She would have to go with her partner if she wins the trip... and he partner is the one and only, Natsume. Joy.

"Anyways, that's all for today! Let's go, Fukutan-sensei." Narumi knew about how the substitute was scared of his students, since everytime he leaves the classroom, he follows him out. So now, Fukutan just follows to see what's going on in class, and leaves with Narumi as if he was never there.

"Y-Yes," Fukutan stuttered, then was dragged out by Narumi, since his feet were asleep.

Once they left, everyone got busy, writing away like Mikan the days before. Apparently, they all wanted the prize.

"Even though I tinhk Mikan-chan is going to win, it won't hurt to try," Nonoko smiled as she wrote.

Anna nodded.

Mikan walked back towards her desk, and smiled as she watched everyone work. _This is like a well mannered classroom. Everyone is so calm and busy doing what they're supposed to do. If only Narumi-sensei told them the news weeks before, then they would've been done in no time._ She then sighed as she rested her head on her desk once again. _Now, if only I found my story, then I would probably be able to go. If I don't find it by Friday, I'm going to die!_

The bell then rang moments later.

* * *

Natsume leaned his head on the trunk of his Sakura tree, reading his manga. As usual. But thoughts kept him from getting what he was reading. _How could she not have her story? Then who was the one who wrote that note? _He then sat up, remembering something that day before. When he was in the classroom, there was something strange. He thought he was the only one there, but he couldn't help but feel someone's presence besides his own. Before Mikan had stepped into the room, there was someone else there. Natsume thought hard, figuring out who was there with him. Then, he remembered a bear in the classroom. He noticed it, but didn't actually acknowledge its exsistance. _Someone must've hidden behind that bear. _ He then stood up, and went to find the person he thought that was the person.

* * *

Mikan searched rapidly around her room. "Where is it?!" she wailed. Her room was now a mess. Her bed was unmade, papers were everywhere, her chair was on the ground, her desk was flipped backwards, and her closet was full of clothes that she must've dug through to find the story. "I have to find it before next week! ARGH, WHERE IS IT!?" she screamed. She then ran out her door and knocked on each and everyone's rooms, asking if they had her story.

* * *

Koko and Kitsuneme were playing dodgeball against each other, when suddenly, the ball exploded and burnt rubber were spreaded around the court. "What the-" Kitsuneme started, until he noticed a certain boy run towards them.

"Natsume! What's up?" Koko grined, until he was forced to the ground as the fire caster stood in front of him, a fireball on his palm.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kitsuneme asked, shocked, as he watched.

"You, why were you hiding in the classroom yesterday after class?" Natsume growled.

"W-What? I wasn't in there after class!" Koko exclaimed.

"You want to test me?" Natsume said, as his fire grew larger. "Tell me, why were you in there, and don't lie."

"I swear, I wasn't in there!" Koko cried.

"He wasn't in there, Natsume! Let him go!" Kitsuneme shouted, trying to save his friend.

Natsume glared at them both.

Koko was terrified as he shook his head. "I wasn't in there!" he said over and over again.

Natsume's fire disappeared.

Koko found this chance to stand up and run over towards his friend.

"Then why was there a giant bear in the room, big enough to hide a few people, in there?" Natsume questioned calmly, as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"A bear?" Koko repeated in confusion. "I didn't notice it in there. And besides, why?" he added.

Natsume was quiet before he turned around and started walking. "Forget I said anything," he said to them, and left.

"Oi, Natsume, you owe us a ball!" Kitsuneme called to him.

* * *

Hotaru turned to the next page, as the story caught her interest. She was in her lab, window shutters down, door locked. She had been reading in her lab ever sice the bell had rung, and it surprised her that it was so interesting. "That idiot has talent after all," Hotaru smiled to herself._ What else do I not know about her?_ She nearly laughed as she read the story, then turned to the next page. _I'm going to be keeping this for a while. I wonder when she would figure-_

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Hotaru! Are you in there?" Mikan's voice was heard.

Hotaru quickly hid the story in her desk, and slowly walked towards the door. "What is it, Mikan?" she said once she opened the door.

"Have you seen my story?" asked the brunette.

"No."

"Are you sure."

"No, I have not seen it. If that is all, please leave," Hotaru said blankly.

Mikan's face fell. "Oh, alright then." She then ran towards the door next to Hotaru's and knocked.

Hotaru shook her head as she closed her door. She walked over to her desk and took out the story. "Baka," was all she said as she sat on the chair and continued reading.

* * *

**Alright, everyone! I'm done with this chapter! I think this chapter is longer than the rest. Eh, I don't know.**

**I hope Natsume and Ruka are back in character. If not, dammit. I love Hotaru. She's always so sneaky about everything. Haha.**

**As for the reviews, I've realized that some of you hate the taxes, so I'm not going to do them anymore. As long as you like the story, I'm happy.**

**So review with your own content! Haha! I also realize that even though I said 15 reviews, there's only 13. But that's enough! I'm still updating!**

**Thanks for reading! Onto chapter 5!**


	5. Caught

**Hey! I know I said I'll update every night, and it may seem that this is not night, BUT IT IS! Its just about 1 or 2am over here. Haha!**

**I notice some of you have noticed my spelling errors. Well, I just write, and I don't do a lot of spellchecks!**

**And theres more than you think. Like when I wrote everyone instead of everything. You'll find it. Haha.**

**Damn, Natsume is still not in character?! NO! This ruins my reputation as a writer! ARGH!**

**I must warn you now, my story is starting to get uninteresting. I have a major writer's block right now.**

**So this chapter might be shorter than usual. It might suck too.**

**But I think the next chapter might not be so bad. **

**Anyways... enjoy...**

* * *

Mikan walked into class the next day, still feeling as moody as ever.

Iinchou, Anna, and Nonoko sighed, knowing what this meant. "You still haven't found you're story yet, did you?" Iinchou asked sadly.

Mikan shook her head. "I searched everywhere last night. I knocked on each of their doors and none of them have it. Even Natsume doesn't," she sighed as she slumped in her seat.

Hotaru looked up from her desk and glanced at Mikan, feeling extremely guilty. She didn't like lying, and especially to her best friend. She had stayed up all night to read the story, and she wanted to give it back, but somehow, she still thought that Natsume was still after it, and she thought it would be best in her hands. If she had given it back to Mikan, who knows what would happen? She would probably lose it, and Natsume would find it. And she knew that Mikan wouldn't want Natsume to read what she had read in the story. She then turned back and continued watching her latest invention.

Natsume and Ruka sat behind her and watched her. Ruka was worried, as usual, so he went over to her and tried to consol her.

Natsume just sat there, not even worrying about Mikan right now, but had his mind on the bear that was in the classroom the day before yesterday. His eyes scanned around the room, and he realized that the giant bear was nowhere in sight. He frowned.

Koko walked over to him. "Natsume, yesterday, you said there was a bear in here. I don't see one anywhere," he said.

Natsume clenched his fists. _This is starting to piss me off. Who was watching us that day? Where did that bear come from?_

"Are you sure there was a bear here? I don't think-"

"Shut up," Natsume growled and Koko backed away, frightened. Natsume then stood up and walked out the door angrily.

Mikan and Ruka looked up as they watched Natsume walk away, both wondering why he was angry.

Hotaru looked up as well. She had noticed him looking around the room, as if he was searching for something. _He's onto me. I must not let my guard down._

Mikan sighed noisly as she slumped her head back onto the desk. "Where is it?" she wailed, although it came out as a mumble for the people surrounding here, since her face was on her desk.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon. The due date is only a week away," Iinchou said. "You're bound to find it sometime before Friday."

"But what if I don't?" Mikan cried as she sat up. "What if I don't find it? I really wanna go!" she wailed as she banged her arms onto her desk.

"Mikan-chan..." Iinchou sweatdropped.

Hotaru turned off her pen as she reread her final draft of her story.

One of the boys in the classroom crept over to her, then reached for her pen, thinking that she was unaware. Everything was smooth. He was able to grab the pen and run back toward his seat, until the pen started hissing. The boy stared at the pen in his hands in horror, until the pen then bit him, harder and harder, until he started to bleed. He then ran back and threw the pen back on Hotaru's desk, screaming, "This pen is a nightmare!" and ran out of the classroom, imagining Hotaru grinning proudly and making a peace sign with her hands.

Moments later, after the Narumi walked in and announced this and that, he left, and the class had grown roudy. Everyone was excited about whether or not their story was best or not. Mikan was rolling around on the floor wailing, as some people watched and laughed.

Hotaru's vain popped.

BAM!

There was a now a pinkish purple-ish bump on Mikan's head as she held onto his in pain and gawked at her best friend.

"You aren't the only one with troubles, so stop your nonsense," Hotaru said quietly, holding her Baka Gun. _Then again, if I would have just given her back her story, then she wouldn't be like this._

Mikan sniffled back toward her seat, but stopped just as the bell rang. She then ran out of the classroom once it did, wailing.

Iinchou, Anna, and Nonoko sweatdropped of her stupidity.

Ruka followed her out, determined to help his friend find her story so she wouldn't be suffering like this.

Hotaru went straight towards her lab.

* * *

Natsume was sleeping on the branch of his Sakura tree, the usual manga on his head. He was awakened by a too familiar voice, and an occasional sniff after a few minutes. He grunted as he lifted up the manga and stared at the girl below him. "What do you want?" he questioned.

"I... Nevermind. Sorry for waking you," Mikan said. She turned to walk away.

Natsume felt a bit worried about her, so he jumped down and noticed Ruka in front of her, talking to her about something. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to Natsume.

"Ruka?" he said in surprise.

"Please, help Sakura-san look for her story with me," Ruka said.

Mikan kept trying to wipe her eyes.

Natsume stood still. "Why?" he then asked.

"Because! I don't..." Ruka paused after a moment. "I don't want to see Sakura-san suffer like this," he said quietly.

Mikan, shocked, turned and looked at him. "R-Ruka-pyon?" she said.

Natsume stared at his childhood friend. He hesitated before answering. He was about to object, until he heard Ruka say something.

"Natsume... I know you also don't want to see her suffer," he said quietly. "I know you feel the same way as I do, so please, help me ease her pain."

Mikan blinked as she let what she had heard sink in. She slowly turned to Natsume who was staring at her. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. _He... Natsume worries about me like Ruka-pyon does? What does this mean?_

Natsume stared at the ground for a long moment, until finally, he said, "Fine."

Ruka smiled at him. "I knew you would, Natsume," he said. "After all, I know you can't stand to see someone beside you hurting."

Natsume smirked. _After all, it gives me a chance to see it for myself._

Mikan stared at the ground in embarassment. _Is it okay for me to be here right now? They're talking as if I'm not here at all._ She then realized that Ruka was still holding onto her arm and turned a deeper shade of red.

Ruka turned to look at Mikan, whose head was almost the color of Natsume's crimson eyes, and soon realized why. He quickly let go of her hand, as he too, began to blush.

Natsume said nothing as he walked passed the two. This was perfectly normal. After all, he knew that Ruka had feelings for her. He couldn't get in the way of that. This was fine.

Ruka watched as Natsume left without another word, and followed him, Mikan following behind both of them.

After hours of endless searching, they stopped in front of Hotaru's lab. Mikan kept begging them to leave, since she was told the day before that Hotaru didn't have the story. She didn't want to be doubtful.

"Well, you only asked her. We should check around her room, just to make sure," Ruka said reassuringly.

Mikan shook her head. "But then she'll think that I don't trust her!" she cried.

"Do you want to find your story or not?" Natsume questioned her. "If you hadn't checked in her room yet, then how will you know if she doesn't have your story or not?"

"Yeah, and besides, we've already checked all the other ones, including Natsume's, yours, and mine," Ruka nodded.

Mikan regretted asking them both for help when Ruka knocked on the door. Oh boy, she sure hope Hotaru isn't going to get mad.

The door creaked, and opened. Hotaru stood there, staring at the three of them. "Did you need something from me?"

Mikan stared at her best friend. "U-Um... room service?" she said quietly, playing with her hands.

Ruka looked at Hotaru with a stern face. "We want to check around your lab to see if Sakura-san's story is in here," he stated.

This made Hotaru imagine that he was an F.B.I. agent. "Go right ahead," she said with a weird look on her face.

"H-Hotaru, I'm not doing this because I don't trust you or anything! They forced me to! I only wanted to find my story! Please don't be mad at me!" Mikan cried.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he pulled her in by her arm. "Come on." As they searched around the room, Natsume came across something that was too familiar with him. He stared at the bear that was in the corner. _The bear... It's that same bear._ He turned to Hotaru, who was sitting on her chair, watching them, almost with a glint in her eye. _She must be the one who has the story!_

"It's not anywhere in here," Ruka said after checking the entire room.

Mikan slid towards the floor. "I was actually hoping it'd be in here, too," she sighed. "This is the last room that we've checked so far."

Natsume knew better. He began to search thoroughly throughout the entire room.

Mikan and Ruka looked at him. "We've already checked there... There too! And there!" they both said as they watched Natsume looked through almost everything.

Hotaru had a slight smile on her face. _He must've already known. It's a good thing I hid it under my bed in my actual room._

After looking with no success, he stood up. "Let's go," Natsume said, and walked out the door.

"O-Okay," Mikan said as she followed him.

"Sorry for the mess we've made, Imai-san," Ruka said.

"It's nothing," Hotaru said. "If none of you will clean it up, then that'll be 100 Rabbits for messing up my lab," Hotaru said, sticking her hand out.

Ruka sweatdropped. He didn't want to give up his savings to her, and he didn't want to clean up the mess. But, being the nice guy he is, he said, "I'll clean it later. Just leave it like this for now, I'll come back!" Ruka said, then run out with the others.

Hotaru was blank. She then turned and looked around her lab. This is almost like the time that one Middle-Class student blew up her lab, for his own cheating instincts. "I would've taken the money..." she said quietly. She then dug through the room, finding a spot to sit on.

* * *

It was part curfew, and everyone was asleep. Except for one. There was a knock on the door in Hotaru's room. She opened it and smiled. "I was expecting you would come, Natsume Hyuga," she said.

"You have the story. Now where is it?" Natsume growled at her.

* * *

**Ahahaha, it's done! I left a cliffhanger right there! LOL! This chapter was shorter than the rest. I'm sad. Stupid writer's block.**

**At least I got to write this chapter down anyway. Well, Natsume found out about Hotaru's secret. Now, I wonder what Hotaru would do...**

**In the last chapter, I got so into it that I forgot to write about the guilty flesh Hotaru was having when she lied.**

**It's never good to lie, especially to your best friend. But, I wrote it in this one...so...um...yeah.**

**Review if you must!**

**Thanks for reading! Now, just wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Broken Glass

**Hey, I'm back, yet again. Thank you caring about me since I update every night. I know I should put more time into each chapter...but then...**

**If I do that, then it would probably take me longer to update. I like updating every night, since it makes you all happy.**

**Cliffhangers are cool! But that last one almost seemed a little harsh.**

**As for Mikan's story, I'm not going to tell anyone. If I do, it'll ruin the story. So what's the point?**

**I kind of feel weird since they're all worked up about a STORY. haha.**

**I like keeping you all surprised! Well, here it is!**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

Natsume glared at her. "Where is it?" he asked again.

Hotaru smirked, then walked back into her room. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

Natsume growled. "Weren't you the one that said you were expecting me? How did you know I was going to come?" he questioned.

Hotaru sat on her bed as she looked at the fire caster, panting against her door. "I had a slight suspision," she said.

"Where is it? I know you have the story," he said calmly.

"Why do you want it?" she asked.

"It's none of your business!" Natsume snapped. "Now give me the story, or else-"

"Or else what?" Hotaru interrupted. "You wouldn't try to kill me, would you?"

Natsume was silent.

"Besides, anything that Mikan has made will be protected by me," she continued. "If she doesn't want anyone to read it, then I won't let anyone read it."

"You're reading it, aren't you?"

Hotaru was silent for a while. "Yes, but even so, I know you're after it, so I won't give it to you. I wish for you to respect my best friend's privacy," she said afterwards.

Natsume tried to keep calm. "Best friend? You would lie to your best friend about some story?" he asked her.

Hotaru froze. It's true, she had lied. But she's been feeling a little out of it. She never wanted to lie, and she didn't even have to. But then, knowing that Natsume was after her best friend's (apparently) most prized possession, and also knowing that Mikan wouldn't let Natsume read it, she's willing to keep it as far away as possible from him. Then again, she could always give it back, but Mikan might let Natsume read it... Actually, this wasn't a big deal. She did want her friend to be happy, right? After all, she knew about Natsume's feelings toward the brunette. And she also knew about Mikan's feelings toward the fire caster. But, if Mikan found out about her handing the story over to Natsume, she would lose her friend's trust. She would regret giving him the story then. She was in a tough situation.

Natsume was impatient. He wanted the story. He wanted to know what that polka dot panties girl wrote! He shouldn't even be this anxious. But he is. He began searching around her room.

Hotaru watched him, part of her wanting to let him find it, and part of her didn't. If she gave it to him, then Mikan would feel shy, embarassed, and happy since she could be with the one she treasured the most. But, if she didn't, Mikan would look sixty percent uglier each day. This was hard. She watched as he neared her bed. This was the time to make her decision: let him find it, or stop him. He was close to bending down and looking under. So close... Almost... there... "Stop. The story's not in here."

Natsume stood up and faced her. "Well, where is it?"

"I won't let you read it," said Hotaru, as she then grabbed the raven-haired boy by the arm and pushed him towards the door. "If you care about her, respect her privacy." She was about to close the door until Natsume stopped it with his hands.

"Even if I do respect her privacy, wouldn't that be hurting her even more if I didn't give it back to her?" he said quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

Hotaru continued pushing the door. "I will give it back to her. I will stop her suffering... soon." And soon, the door slammed shut, and she looked the door.

Natsume stood facing the door. Everything was so wrong. I mean, he almost seemed like he was fighting for his life, just for some story that an annoying girl had written. He then walked away quietly, without another word.

* * *

Mikan stomped into the classroom, after having yelled at Natsume for looking at her undergarments once again, which was relief for almost everyone, greeted everyone in an undertone, and sat her bottom onto the chair so hard that she winced in pain.

Anna and Nonoko sighed. "She didn't find her story," Anna shook her head.

"And she's masking her sorrow with anger?" Nonoko was confused. "I wonder why."

"I guess she was out of luck yesterday," Anna explained to her. "I heard she wrecked Hotaru's lab along with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

Nonoko's eyes widened. "Wow. I hope Hotaru isn't too angry."

Iinchou walked over to Mikan, who was still in her grouchy mood. "I'll help you find it after class today, Mikan-chan. It's really for for all of us to see you in pain like this," he said softly, patting her back.

Mikan shook her head. "No, Iinchou, its alright. It's my story. I should be able to find it... eventually," she sighed as she played with ehr hair.

Iinchou nodded, but was still concerned for the girl.

Hotaru sat in the row in front of her friend, listening intently to their conversation. She felt terrible. Because of her, Mikan was feeling down and depressed. Everything would've been better if she hadn't taken the story in the first place. And read it without Mikan's content. But still... she couldn't decide on what to do now.

Natsume sat in the last row, trying his hardest to be occupied into his manga, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand Mikan being hurt. And he was annoyed that Hotaru wouldn't give the story to him. Everything was so messed up. Why the hell did Narumi had to give out that assignment? What good does it do anyway? What, did he give it out so that the teachers would have some entertainment? And what was the trip thing all about? He had found out about the trip when Ruka told him.

Mikan sighed heavily. The due date was only a few days away. She really wanted to go, despite that fact that she has to go with Natsume. But it was fine, she hasn't been outside of the academy in a while. She should just write a new story. After all, she only finished the other one in 2 days. But, what if it wasn't the best? What if both of her stories aren't the best? All this time, she had been hopeful, that if she had turned her story in, then she would win. But, she forgot about the fact that they would have to read it, and decide her fate... or if she's able to go or not. She scrunched up her face. Why did Narumi have to place a burden on her? How father like of him. Note the sarcasm.

Once again, the teacher went and left, like he was never there. And class was just as heated as usual since the past few days of writing and eager-to-win-ing. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and the classroom emptied, one by one. Mikan quickly left to her room, a rain cloud hovering over her head. Once inside the room, she froze at what was on her bed. A shrill scream pierced through Alice Academy.

Almost at once, Natsume and Ruka appeared at her door. "Sakura-san, what happened?" Ruka asked, worried. He gazed down at the brunette's hands, which was holding something.

She lifted it up, and Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened as they saw the stack of papers in her hand, and it wasn't blank this time.

"Your story! You found it!" Ruka said in disbelief. "Where did you find it?"

"On... my bed..." Mikan said quietly. "Someone must've left it here... because it wasn't here before. I'm so happy!" she then cried as she hugged and kissed her story like no other.

"Ruka! Misaki-sensei is looking for you!" a voice called outside.

"Oh, alright!" Ruka called back to him, then looked at Natsume and Mikan. "I'll be going. I'm happy that you've found your story, Sakura-san. See you later!" Without, he left.

Natsume was quiet, as he suddenly calmed down. He knew how she got her story. He knew how it was on her bed. He turned and looked outside, only to find Hotaru walking pass him, a smile on her face. He then smiled himself as he watched her walk away.

Both were silent as neither didn't know what to say to each other. Mikan was clutching her story in her arms, as Natsume stood in the doorway, hands in his pocket. He then looked up at her. "If you've already found your story, then tomorrow, you better stop your down in the dumps attitude of yours or else I'll burn every strand of your hair," he said.

Mikan stared at him, then smiled sweetly. She nodded. "I will," she said. _He really does care, in his own way. _She then wiped the happy tears that fell. "Jeez, I'm so happy that I'm actually crying."

Natsume looked at her, then turned around, his back facing her. "Smile a little. You'll look more better," he said, and walked out of the door.

Mikan froze. _"Why won't you smile a bit? I think you'll look better."_ She had said the exact same thing to him after she ran out of the classroom and sat next to him, reading his story. She then felt herself blushing, but then she ran out of the room and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He was nearly 10 feet away from her. "Natsume!" she called.

Natsume stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, for helping me, and caring," Mikan said, almost shyly.

Natsume smiled and walked away, with a light, "Hn."

Mikan smiled happily, and watched him walk away. She then looked at each page of her story. She started to remember his warmth when she sat next to him. She remembered his smile, his cool look, everything about him. Suddenly, she remembered his remark on her panties. She shook her head and smiled as she walked back into her room. _Natsume... He's really mean at times, and its also really rare to see him like this, but at least he cares about me... in his own mean and perverted way._ She was looking forward to the day of the trip, if she won that is. After all, her partner is Natsume, so her trip would be a lot more worthwhile.

* * *

Night fell over the academy as everyone slept. A door creaked open and closed just as quickly. Mikan then turned to the other side of her bed, letting out a snort.

Natsume stared at her sleeping form. He also felt a little guilty about taking it, but he wanted to know. He crept over to her desk, staring at the stack of papers that he finally had access to. He slowly picked it up, checking to see if it was blank or not. It wasn't. He smirked, and turned to walk outside, only to drop a cup of pencils on the desk, making them rattle and land on the floor with a thud, the glass cup breaking into pieces. He groaned silently in frustration as he saw Mikan quickly rise up from her bed, holding a hair tie with her index finger, and the another holding the hair tie, ready to fling it.

"Don't move! I have a weapon!" she cried, half asleep as Natsume tried to duck down. Mikan then got off her bed and walked over towards her desk and turned on her light. She looked down at ther person below her. "N-Natsume?" she said surprised. "What are you..." she let out a yawn, "doing here?"

Natsume was silent. He almost looked like a kid. If he knew better, he would've escaped. But then it was Mikan's room he was in, so he didn't have a choice. Something would happen sooner or later.

Mikan then stared at the object in his hands. Her eyes widened. "My story... were you the one who took it? I knew it!" she cried. "You liar!"

Natsume then gave her a frightening glare, telling her to shut up and not cause a scene.

Mikan immediately fell silent. She then blushed as she finally remembered her story's contents. "You.. you didn't read it, did you?" she asked quietly, face as red as a tomato.

Natsume shook his head.

Mikan sighed with relief. She then bent down and held out her hand.

Natsume sighed and handed her back the story.

Mikan then counted her pages to see if she had them all. "So, Natsume, why do you want my story?" she asked as she counted.

Natsume was now sitting on the bed, keeping watch that she wouldn't fall into the pieces of glass. He didn't answer her. He couldn't find the words to.

Mikan looked at him as she finished. Then back at her story. She actually already knew why he wanted the story, and she knew it would embarrass her if he read it, but when she turned on the lights and saw him on the floor, he looked so helpless. She then sighed as she held out her hand.

Natsume stared at it. She was actually trying to give the story to him?

"Here, if you want it so bad, take it," Mikan said sleepily. "Read half of it, one fourths of it, all of it, I don't care. As long as I'm watching that you won't run out of my room with it, then you're fine."

Natsume hesitated before taking the story he's wanted for so long in his hands. Finally, he could finally read it. Finally, after days of searching for it, it was in his hands, inviting for him to read it. He then looked up at Mikan, who was standing there, watching him. He didn't actually mind, but it was really uncomfortable. If he was reading and she was reading, then it was fine, but if he was reading, and she was watching him read, that's got to be a little uneasy. It's going to be hard to focus.

Mikan yawned again. "Anyways, now that I'm up, I might as well get a glass of water," she said, and proceeded towards the door. She wasn't really paying attention, even though she knew that the pile of glass pieces were in front of her. She figured she would just take a big step over them. But after being woken up by shattering glass, she wasn't really pleased, and was a bit cranky. And clumsy. She somehow stepped on a part of her blanket and slipped. She gasped, finding a way to stop herself from falling into the glass pile.

Natsume's eyes widened as he quickly placed the stack on the bed and rushed over to her aid.

Mikan braced herself, only to feel a pair of arms on her waist, and felt herself being pulled back. She turned and realized that Natsume was trying to save her. Except, he tripped on the blanket, too.Both of them then hurled toward the floor. Natsume then quickly grabbed the metal part of the bed held onto the desk. Mikan then fell on him as if he was a net. Her eyes widened. "Natsume, are you alright?" she cried.

"Get off!" he said with a strained voice.

She quickly stood up and ran to the over side, trying to sweep the glass pieces farther toward the door. Once she did, Natsume then let go of the desk and bed and landed on the hard ground. He panted, and sighed in relief.

Mikan's head hovered over him. "Natsume, are you alright?" she asked again.

Natsume continued panting, and nodded slowly. He then tried to get up, with the help of Mikan.

She helped him up until he was sitting on the side of her bed. Even though he didn't fall toward the glass pieces, he started coughing. Mikan's eyes widened. "Natsume?"

He coughed, and coughed. He covered his mouth with his hand and coughed into it. He free hand was clenching onto the blanket harshly.

Mikan rubbed his back, thinking it would help. She was really worried, and it went to the top when she noticed blood on his hands. "Natsume, you're coughing up blood!" she cried.

Natsume was sweating. He knew his condition was bad, but he couldn't believe that Mikan's body pressure on him was pushing it this far. He knew he worried her, and he hated it. Why must he want to read the story so much? And why was there a glass cup with pencils near the edge of the desk?

Mikan was panicking. "Oh no, you're bleeding! I.. I must tell someone!" she cried as she then ran out the door, only to be held back as Natsume grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"You tell anyone, and I will burn you," he growled, hand still on his mouth.

Mikan gulped, but slowly nodded. She then went to her closet and grabbed a towel. She then turned and noticed a bottle of water on her desk. She mentally hit herself. She had a bottle of water here already. How could she have forgotten that?! She then walked over to him, carefully, avoiding the glass. She soaked the towel with the water she brought with her, and began wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Natsume flinched at her touch as he watched her. He had already stopped coughing, but he was still panting fron fatigue.

"Lie down," she demanded softly, and he did. She then grabbed his hands and wiped the blood of his hand.

He noticed her eyes watering up. He then used the hand nearest to her and wiped the stray tear that rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? This is nothing," he told her.

Mikan then wiped the tears that now fell rapidly. "It's just... you were like this because of me. If only I wasn't so stupid and payed attention, I wouldn't have tripped," she said quietly. "You were already weak from your missions, and I had to fall on you, causing you to be like this. I'm sorry."

Natsume stared at her. "Baka, it wasn't you fault that the glass was there," he said quietly, turning to the other side.

Mikan looked at him as she folded the towel up and soaked it again on the non-blood part. She continued wiping the sweat off his face. "You... should probably stay here for the night," she said quietly.

Natsume froze.

"I mean, you shouldn't be moving in the condition you're in," she continued. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the ground. I have an extra blanket and pillow. And I guess I should be cleaning up the glass. As for the story, read it tomorrow." She then placed the towel on her bedside table and took her story and placed it on her desk, and walked over to the glass. She bent down, and began picking them up with her bare hands. She winced every now and then as the glass pierced though her skin, but she continued picking them up.

Natsume stared at her. She was doing so much for him, and he was just...lying there on her bed. He wanted to be the one to protect her... care for her. But, its now the other way around. Everything was so misplaced. _And all of this is because of that stupid thing._ He glared at the stack of paper at the end of her bed. If he hadn't found out about his name in the story, he wouldn't have this problem. But what's happened already happened. And he couldn't change time. This was the way life way.

Mikan scraped the last of the glass on the floor and threw them into the trashcan beside her desk. She then stared at the blood and scratches on her hands and sighed. She walked over to the bed and picked up her wet towel, and wiped the blood from her hands. She then threw the towel into the hamper near her. She turned toward Natsume, who was finally calming down and looking out the window. She smiled, happy that he was okay again. She walked over to her closet, took out a blanket and a pillow. She folded the blanket in half, the long way, and placed it straight on the floor. She walked over towards the lights and turned it off. The only light in the room was the moon, shining from her window.

Natsume watched her walked over toward him.

She then placed her blanket on the bed over him, but stopped as she felt an arm pull her down, making her head land lightly on his chest. Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep shade of red as Natsume rolled her over to the other side so she wouldn't fall off. "N-Natsume? What are you-"

"Shut up and sleep," Natsume said.

"B-But I'm going to sleep on the ground..." Mikan said as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Natsume.

"Just sleep here, Polkadots."

Mikan layed still on her bed. _What is he doing?! _She slightly turned her head to look at him.

Natsume then hugged her closer to him, until her head was at his chest again. "Thanks for caring," he whispered into her ear, making her face turn warm from embarrassment.

Mikan's heart was pumping faster and faster. She was still for a few minutes, until she looked over at Natsume, who was now fast asleep. Her eyes widened. _So fast!_ She then watched as he slept. She had to admit, he looked really cute when he slept. She wore a slight smile on her face before she slowly hugged him back, making him think that she was trying to move away from him again and hugged her closer. She smiled a full smile this time as she slowly cherished this moment with him. This was why she had dedicated her story to him, and she was happy, nonetheless. She closed her eyes and sleep took over her.

* * *

**Whew, I'm done! I actually did take time on this, since I kinda started at 2pm. Haha. **

**But I also did take a break... I was listening to music and playing on my keyboard.**

**Well, there I go again, making a cheesy chapter ending. I hope you like this one, though, even though I think Natsume might be a little OOC.  
**

**I don't know how long it is compared to the others, but it is long than the last one!**

**Well, what do you know? Natsume finally gets his hands on the story at last!**

**Time is close for you to find out what the story is about. And I'm going to have to find out the best way to write Mikan's story for you.**

**Since, I actually don't know what the story's about myself. It just comes along as I write...or in this case, type. Haha.**

**Well, thanks for reading my story today. I appreciate your coming to read this chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

**Review please! And please wait for the upcoming chapter!**


	7. Finally

**Hey, again! I'm back, with a bit of writer's block now. But no worries! I did update at least!**

**Just so you know, I changed the ending to Words to be Said, so check it out.**

**I thought it was kinda left blank, so please read it!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 7! I think you'll like this chapter, but it might disappoint you that it wouldn't be as good as you thought it was.**

**Sorry, but I just thought of it was a wrote, so sorry if it was bad. For this chapter, let's pretend each page about 10 or more sentences.**

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose through the brunette's window. She squirmed, then her eyes opened slowly. It was a usual morning for her, like always. Her thoughts suddenly changed when she noticed a hand in front of her. _What the..._ She looked at hers, to find both of them in front of her as well. Her eyes widened. _I have a third arm?!_ She then saw it move a little, then she felt another arm, holding her waist. She slowly turned her head in shock, to find a raven haired boy behind her. _N-Natsume?! How..._ She finally started remembering the events of last night, then calmed down. _That's right... my story... the glass... His pain..._ She then turned around to face his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful. But, he was hugging her! And yet... she loved the feeling. This was all very new to her, but she loved it. She didn't care about the time as she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

Natsume felt arms wrapping themselves around him. He was surprised by whoever that touched him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Mikan, sleeping in front of him. His eyes widened as the memories of the night before washed into his head. He then watched as her body went up and down from her breathing. He saw where his hands were and felt warmth rise up to his cheeks. He tried to move his arns away from her waist, trying not to wake her up.

Mikan's eyes snapped open as she felt the sudden movement. She was now faced to face with Natsume, who was staring right at her. Her face grew red as they both sat up and looked away. "I-I-I'm going to get dressed!" she said quickly as she ran off her bed and into her closet, closing the door behind her.

Natsume sat on the bed as he stared at the closet. He then looked at her desk, where the story was. He slowly got off and walked towards the desk, staring at the stacked papers. He picked it up, deciding it was now or never to read it. He sat down on the bed, and began reading, not realizing that he could be able to see the brunette's undies in full action. That's a first.

_**Love's Definition**_

_**By: Sakura Mikan**_

_**Page 1**_

_I can't really find words to describe the feeling of love, so I'll just give out my own thought of it: it's everything you've ever wanted, but it's nothing you'd actually expect._

_Example: A perverted, obnoxious, and really mean guy._

_When I first met this fellow, my first thought of him was, "PERVERT!" and "IS HE FOR REAL?!"_

_In other words, he was a complete psycho to me. Seriously. He was mean, he was perverted, he was always so mysterious in ways._

_I hated him. So much. He always burned my hair, he always finds ways to look under my skirt, and he's always so mean, it's crazy!_

_But, soon, I gradually started caring for him, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was out of pity? Nah._

_**Page 2**_

_"Example Story"_

_One day, a girl was transferred into a new school. One the same day, she bumps into a guy, sending her to the floor. The guy then remarks about her panties._

_She screamed at his face then ran away. Deep inside, there was something about him that attracted him to her. _

_She then realized that she was in his class a moment later. And soon, she ended up being his partner. Life was great. Not._

_The next day, he burned her hair. This made her want to strangle him. See the hate?_

_The day after that, he called her a loser. This made her want to throw him off a cliff._

_The day after that, he annoys her. She thinks, "For someone so hot, how can he be so annoying?!"_

_The day after that, she was forced to be his slave after losing a game of dodgeball. This was actually the first time she heard him laugh. It almost made her feel good inside._

_The day after that, she found out about his condition, and the things the school has made him do. She thinks, "So? I don't care," but she was uncertain._

_The day after that, she was informed that he was in the hospital. She panicked. Why? She had no idea._

"Natsume? Hello? NATSUME!"

Natsume stopped reading and looked at Mikan, who was now out of her closet and dressed in her usual school uniform, the pig tails back up instead of the braids she had on last night. He looked at her. "What is it?" he questioned. He wasn't in a good mood because he couldn't find his name. Was it just his imagination that there was his name in here? Oh well, he still had about 8 more pages to read.

Mikan gestured towards the clock. "We're going to be late for class if you don't stop reading," she said.

Natsume turned and looked at the clock.

Mikan watched him as he did. She smiled. _The way he was so engrossed into my story... he seemed to be interested. I hope he doesn't figure out who the story is leading to._ "C'mon, I'm going to leave you," she said.

Natsume then held the story in his hands, and walked out of her room without another word. He decided to read it all during class, or after it.

They both walked together, side by side, in silence. Mikan glanced at him. He was walking the way he usually walked, with his hand in his pocket, and his other hand holding his manga, or in this case, her story. She secretly smiled. She then turned to him. "Natsu-"

"You tell anyone about last night and I will burn you," Natsume interrupted, his eyes glaring daggers into her own.

Mikan gulped and turned back to the ground in front of her. She quickly nodded. Well, there goes her question of asking of about her story.

They finally arrived at their class, and earned gasps from everyone when they walked into the room. Some were also surprised at what Natsume was holding in his hand.

"Did you see that? Natsume just walked in with Mikan-chan!" Anna gaped at her friend.

Nonoko was shocked, seeing as this had never happened before. She stared at them, her eyes growing wider at each passing second.

Wakako was about to quickly rush over and throw Mikan away from Natsume, but she stopped, seeing as the President didn't move. "Sumire-san?" she said.

Sumire had her arms crossed, and she was tapping her feet repeatedly.

Koko was whispering her own thoughts into her ear, making her fume. Both then noticed Mikan and Natsume.

Sumire gawked at them. "Did they walk in together?" she asked Wakako.

She nodded, "I was planning on throwing her to the side, but is that not the plan anymore...?" she asked as she watched Sumire, who wasn't moving as trying to tackle Koko.

Sumire tied Koko to his desk and looked over at Wakako. "It's fine. The plan's off," she said.

Wakako was confused. "What's wrong? I thought you said she should keep that Sakura girl away from Natsume-kun at all times?"

Sumire shook her head, then smacked Koko on the head as he continued to torment her. "Nah, I changed my mind. I don't want to be overly obsessed with someone who clearly is in love with someone else," she said. "Besides, I only thought he was hot. I didn't actually love him as much as I thought I did."

Wakako blinked. Then she glared at Koko. "What did you do to her?!" she growled.

Koko shook his head rapidly. "I did nothing!" he cried, struggling to rip the ropes off him.

Sumire smiled as she watched Natsume and Mikan walk towards their seat. _If Koko hadn't told me about Natsume-kun, then I would have ruined something special between those two._

"If Koko hadn't told me about Nat-"

Sumire pounded him on the head. "STOP READING MY MIND!" she shrieked.

Koko smirked as he swayed his head back in forth, smiling like crazy.

Mikan finally was about to sit down in her seat after answering to many questions with 'ums' and 'ers,' and getting knocked to a wall by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou walked over to her desk. "So, Mikan-chan, did you find your story yet?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, I did! It was on my bed when I went into my room yesterday after school!" she cheered.

They all sighed in relief. They didn't like the idea of Mikan drowning the classroom everyday with her raincloud that hovers over her head when she was depressed.

Hotaru glanced at her best friend, glad that she wasn't sad again. Her best friend's happiness meant everything to her, and it would hurt her even more if she was the one that caused it. But, all was well, since she had also caused her perkiness this morning. Her and a certain raven haired boy. She then looked at Natsume, who was trying to hide a stack of papers behind his manga book that he left in his desk the day before, but it didn't seem to work. Wait, stack of paper? Did Mikan let him read it? Did she know that he had her story? She then calmed herself when she saw Mikan turn and tell the fire caster to finish her story before the next day. She was blank. _That means... I took her story for no reason at all... I should've given the story to him in the first place._ But then, she shook her head. She smiled to herself. If she had given the story to Natsume, she would lose Mikan's trust. It was actually better like this.

Everyone was surprised at what they heard Mikan say. Why in the world was Natsume reading Mikan's story? Anna and Nonoko then went over to Mikan and begged her if they could read it. Mikan responded by smiling and saying, "You could read it soon, just not now."

Ruka sat at watched as Natsume tried reading the story. He looked at Mikan, who was smiling happily. He smiled to himself. _At least she's happy._

Natsume suddenly stood up, holding the story with him, and proceeded towards the door.

Ruka looked at him. "Natsume, where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet. It's too noisy here," was all the fire caster said as he left through the door.

Mikan frowned as she watched him walk out. _He should seriously stop skipping classes. _She sighed, then smiled. _But at least he's interested in my story... _

A moment later, Narumi walked in, with no Fukutan behind him. "So, the due date is tomorrow!" he grinned. "I hope you all finished your story!"

Most of the students nodded, and some just sat there, not even listening.

"So class..." Narumi continued on, and they all listened.

* * *

Natsume leaned against his Sakura tree, glad he's finally able to have some peace and quiet. He then read on from where he stopped.

_**Page 3**_

_"Continuing Story"_

_It's been a week after the boy had been released from the hospital. From that day on, it had been nothing but worry for the girl._

_She'd follow him everywhere. She would occasionally ask him, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_Deep inside, she actually felt something about this guy. She found it nice to be around him. She thought it was a growing friendship with her enemy._

_The next day, she found out he was sent somewhere outside of the school. She was beyond worried. But, she insisted he would be fine._

_She was still worried nonetheless. _

_The day after that, he didn't come to class. She tried to not get herself worked up. She thought he was still in business._

_The day after that, he was found in the hospital. She was informed that he had a 50 chance of living._

_She cried. She wept. She sobbed. Anything to get him back to her. She didn't want him to leave her._

_**Page 4**_

_"Continuing"_

_The next day, the doctors informed her that the surgery had failed. _

_Her heart stopped. Her body, unmoving. Her world, shattered. Her soul, broken. She was just a doll._

_It was until then that the doctors had told her that his heart started beating again._

_She went to the hospital room, and held onto his hands, crying, and crying, begging for him to wake and see her face again._

_When he opened his eyes, it was then that she knew. She had fallen hard for him, for a long time._

_She cried tears of joy, and he wiped her tears off her face, saying, "I'm okay. Don't cry."_

_She shook her head. "What if you didn't wake up? What would I do then?"_

_He smiled at her. "That would never happen, because I only woke up for you, knowing that you're useless without me."_

_She cried. And cried. She hugged him out of happiness._

_**Page 5**_

_"Once More"_

_She would now blush every time she saw him and his smile. She would try to avoid him, and the feelings that were resting in her head._

_She would try everything, and always end up back at the start. She felt happy everytime she was with him._

_She felt as if her heart is complete. _

_She watched as he neared her and grabbed her hand._

_"C'mon," he would say. "We'll be late for class."_

_She would gladly follow him, hand in hand. She would kiss him lightly on the cheek._

_But she was still, hoping that her feelings wouldn't be pouring out._

_Once he kissed her on the lips, everything had changed._

_She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_He was her everything, and that was love's definition._

_**Page 6**_

_Well, that was pretty much my entire example of the definition of love. It's actually how I feel right now as I'm writing._

_In a way, the girl in that story is exactly like me. Except smarter._

_Well, continuing to my rant, remember that guy I told you about?_

_He's a bit annoying. He's a bit mean. He's a whole lot of perverted. He's obnoxious. He's cold. He's mysterious._

_But, I care for him. I couldn't not care for him, because I couldn't help it._

_I mean, he's him, and that's what makes me care about him._

_**Page 7**_

_Even though he's annoying at times, I find it very comfortable to be with him._

_I worry whenever he's off to another mission that the school's making him go to._

_I sometimes wait until I see him again, or else I wouldn't be able to sleep._

_He's always mean to me, and perverted, but if you were close to him, then you would realize that he has a soft side._

_He cares about other people more than he cares about himself. He can't stand to see people get hurt, especially by him._

_This was proven when I was thrown to the ground one time, and he got so angry that he blew up the area._

_He even called the man who threw me, 'bastard.' _

_He's just... I can never get him._

_**Page 8**_

_I've always thought I he liked me. It was confusing, really._

_I always thought I was hated. Why? If you were actually here, you would find out about my second Alice._

_People, namely Tsubasa-senpai, would say that he gets jealous when Tsubasa-senpai, or Narumi-sensei hugs me or gets close to me._

_That's what he says, but I didn't even try to believe it. I mean, why would he be, right?_

_But, I think he cares about me, too. He's saved me many times, and from what, I don't remember._

_Oh wait, there was a time where he hugged me when I was told that Tsubasa-senpai was missing from a mission._

_He told me he would find him, and not to cry._

_He's really sweet at times, I just... my heart just kind of goes to him._

_Oh, by the way, Tsubasa-senpai's already been found, so don't worry._

_**Page 9**_

_There was this other time, although I don't know if this has anytihng to do with caring, but when Tsubasa-senpai did this stupid prank, I was stuck to Natsume for about more than an hour._

_When we were finally able to separate, he grabs my hand and holds onto me. He also told everyone that we aren't separated yet._

_The nerve of him! I had to sleep with him that day. On the same bed. _

_I remembered that he hugged me. He told me to shut up and sleep, so he'd give me back to Ruka the next day._

_He was probably referring to the time I said I liked Ruka, but only as a friend, nothing more._

_Everything that's happened with him, actually made me happy._

_To have him care about me, and hug me, I just... these feelings come and I'm just stunned._

_He makes me realize that our friendship is more than._

_It's just so... weird._

_**Page 10**_

_It was then that I realize, I loved him. I mean, how can I not if he cares about me that much?_

_And I back? Everything about him is just... perfect._

_Excluding the fact that he's perverted and mean._

_He's just the type of guy that every girl dreams of._

_I know that because he has a fan club._

_And, I know because he's captured my heart, without me noticing in the first place._

_If he was never around, I think my life would just be plain, no excitement, no romance._

_I just... I love him. I really do._

_If it's suitable, then I would say that the definition of love is him._

_That's my thought for that feeling._

_And it will remain everytime I see him._

_**Finish**_

_(This story is dedicated to Hyuga Natsume, because if you replace the word 'he' with Natsume, it just fits.)_

Natsume blinked as he read the last sentence. How long had this been going on? How long had Mikan loved him like this? Even though he was able to read and finish the story, he still wasn't satisfied. There was something he still wanted to do. But he just didn't know what. He then closed his eyes. _Baka._ He then drifted off to sleep, the story on his lap.

* * *

**So... how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint you with the results of Mikan's story. I just thought of it was I wrote...so...**

**But, anyways, Natsume finally gets to read the story! But he isn't satisfied. What is this other thing he needed to do? Hummmm...**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. It wasn't much because of the story in the way, but um, I hoped you liked it anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! And probably feeling disappointed that it wasn't what you thought it was...**

**Onto the next chapter...**


	8. THe Big Miracle

**Oh. Dear. Lord. I thought you guys would HATE Mikan's story! I'm so glad that you LIKED/LOVED it!**

**I thought it was kind of a rush..but... eh... Well, there was one disappointed person...**

**Well, this is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry to break that to you since you like my story so much.**

**Thank you, all of you!**

**And to answer one of the reviewer's questions, yeah, I barely try. I just write so people would like my story. Trust me, I'm no witch. Haha.**

**And I also update every night, because if I wait until like a week for a few days, people might forget what the story is about.**

**So basically, that's it. I'm sorry if this isn't helping. But, I'm glad you like my story.**

**So, here's the last but not least, chapter 8!**

* * *

The bell had already rung. Class B had already ended. Mikan was looking for something. More specifically, someone. _Where is he?_ She had checked almost everywhere, and she couldn't find him. She then stopped, mentally hitting herself. _Of course!_ She ran to the Sakura trees to find Natsume, snoozing, the story on his lap. As she got closer, she noticed that he was holding onto the stack of paper tightly with his hands. She looked at him. He looked peaceful, as always. If was like this whenever she saw him sleep. She then looked at her story and her eyes widened. It was on the last page. She then calmed down. She thought it was right for him to know. After all, it was the right time for him to know. And, now that he's read the last part, it would be easier because then she wouldn't have to tell him personally! She frowned. Nope, she should. It was the right thing to do. _I mean, who confesses to a guy in a story?_ She then tried to slide the story away from his hands. Slowly, the story slipped from his hands, but she had startled him, and he woke up.

Natsume woke with a start, startled by who he felt that something was being taken away from him. He looked up to find Mikan, trying to look like she hasn't been doing anything as she tried hiding the story being her back. He then rubbed his head, feeling cranky. "Oi, why are you here, Polkadots?"

Mikan was red in the face, suddenly finding it hard to face him. "I-I came - the bell - class is - story?" she stammered, looking at anywhere but Natsume.

Natsume frozed once he heard the word 'story.' He now remembered what happened before. He remembered what he had read. It just all came screaming back at him. He looked at the ground, not saying a word.

Mikan looked at him out of curiosity. She blinked. Then blinked again. The silence was irritating. She didn't like long silences like this. But with Natsume, it's always going to happen. She always loses her words whenever she's around him. But, that was natural. After all, he was her someone special.

Natsume also hated the silence. But he didn't know what to say. Finally having enough, he then stood up, making Mikan jump. They were so close, yet so far away. In other words, he was standing in front of her, but neither were looking at each other. He then turned and walked away, without saying anything else, hands in his pockets.

Mikan watched as he left. She couldn't face him anymore. Why did she let him read it? Everything was fine when they were just friends. Now, its unrequited love. She sighed and slid against the trunk of the tree. She hoped more than anything, that one day, he will return her feelings. Just one day... that was all she needed.

From her window, Hotaru watched as Natsume slowly drifted away from her best friend. What was he doing? Why is he walking away from her? She was so sure that he would return her feelings... Has he changed his mind? She looked over at Mikan, who was leaning against the Sakura tree, hugging her story. She sighed. Everything was just so wrong. She would have to question him later. Now, she would just try and at least cheer her best friend up.

* * *

Natsume walked around, kicking a nearby rock. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew that the feelings he had towards the brunette was the same, but... He was at a loss for words. He then leaned against the wall of a building. "Baka... Mikan," he said quietly to himself as he looked up at the clouds.

"Natsume?"

He turned, to find Ruka, holding his bunny as usual, and Yoichi on his back. "Ruka, what is it?" Natsume said quietly.

"Well, Yoichi wanted to find you, so both of us could go to Central Town... but if you have other things on your mind, then you don't have to go," Ruka said, a little disappointed.

Natsume looked at his best friend, who looked at Yoichi and sadly shook his head. Then, he cringed as he notice the tears that welled up in Yoichi's eyes. He didn't want to see people cry, especially if it was caused by him. It physically hurt him when he does. He walked over and took Yoichi off Ruka's back, and smiled at him. "Let's go," he said, and walked towards the bus in the road.

Ruka smiled, but was still concerned about what Natsume was feeling. He knew about what had happened. He knew how Natsume was feeling. He knew about Mikan's story. He had accidentally walked into Hotaru's room by mistake, thinking it was his. He was sleepy at the time, after going to the bathroom.

**Ruka yawned as he walked out of the bathroom. He then began walking to his room, but being too sleepy at the time, he just picked a random room, thinking it was his. He opened the door and saw the raven haired girl on the bed, holding a stack of paper. He blinked. "I-Imai-san? What... what are you doing in my room?" he asked in disbelief.**

**Hotaru was shocked, mentally kicking herself for not locking the door. But she kept calm as she stared at him. "Baka, this is my room," she said.**

**Ruka realized she was right when he looked around the room. Everything looked different. The bed was near the window, the closet was on the left side, and he didn't remember having a pink gun and a cannon with a star on it. Then, something caught his eye. He stared at the papers in her hand. He continued staring as he walked closer towards her bed. **

**Hotaru moved the packet away from him inch by inch as he inched his way towards her.**

**He stared at the story until his eyes grew longer and looked at the title. His eyes flashed. "Th-That's Sakura-san's story!" he cried, pointing at it.**

**Hotaru put it under her blanket. "No, these are my business catalogs," she said, as she pulled her hand back out of the blanket again, this time holding a bunch of colorful catalogs.**

**Ruka twitched. Then he aimed from the bed with his hands.**

**Hotaru tried to stop him, but he was too quick.**

**Ruka picked up the stack and read the title again. "This **_**is**_** Sakura-san's story," he said.**

**Hotaru was silent.**

**"Why do you have - are you the one that took the story?" Ruka questioned her, glaring her in the eye.**

**She stayed silent.**

**"You were the one that caused her depression in the last few days?" Ruka questioned. "Imai-san, I thought you were her friend. Why would you take her story and keep it a secret from her?"**

**"I was only trying to help her," Hotaru said quietly.**

**Ruka stared at her. "How is lying and making her depressed helping her?" he asked her.**

**Hotaru was silent once again her bangs covered her eyes. "I only wanted to do what's best," she said quietly.**

**Ruka calmed down. He then looked at her story. "Love's Definition?" he recited, a bit confused. "Sakura-san's writing a love story?"**

**"It's actually a confession," Hotaru corrected him.**

**Ruka was still as his eyes scanned the story, flipping to another page as he finished the page.**

**About 30 minutes later, Ruka finished the story, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Hotaru. "This... this is meant for Natsume," he said once he finished.**

**Hotaru nodded.**

**Ruka then stared at the last line of her story. "She loves him this much," he said. "Even if she think he's annoying, she still loves him. Her definition of love is Natsume."**

**Hotaru nodded again. She stared at the ground in front of her. "I... want her to be happy."**

**Ruka looked at her. "Then, give her back the story," he said.**

**She looked at him. She then thought for a while, then sighed. "I guess I should," she said. "I don't like seeing her sad. It makes her sixty percent uglier each day."**

**Ruka chuckled. He then looked at the story on his lap. "I think you should give this back to her tomorrow... probably before school," he said.**

**Hotaru thought about this, then nodded. "For a guy who acts gay around animals, you're alright," she said.**

**Ruka's mouth twitched.**

**Hotaru then stood up and walked to her desk. She pulled out the drawer and grabbed something. "Since you're being so nice, here, I'll give you this," she said, and walked back to Ruka and handed it to him.**

**Ruka's eyes widened as he stared at the picture in his hands. It was him, sleeping peacefully on a tree, with Piyou and Usagi. He then looked at Hotaru, who was nodding. "Where - how - how many more of this do you have?!" he asked in shock.**

**"About 50 copies left," Hotaru said.**

**"L-left? What was the former total?"**

**"500."**

**"W-WHAT?!" And soon, he was pushed out of the room. He muttered something angrily at the door, then tried to find his way back to his room.**

Ruka watched Natsume as he walked. Natsume seemed to be deep in thought as he walked into the entrance of Central Town. Yoichi was also looking at him out of curiosity. "Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked.

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine, Ruka. Don't worry about me," he said, and continued walking.

Ruka was still unsure. _It's probably Sakura-san that's on his mind._

They continued walking in silence.

* * *

Mikan looked up at she heard someone's footsteps nearing her. "Hotaru!" she tried saying happily, but it was came out blank.

Hotaru stood in front of her. "Mikan, what's wrong?" she asked.

Mikan shook her head, then looked at her story. "No, nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind," she said softly.

"Maybe you should go somewhere to shake it off," Hotaru suggested.

Mikan then realized that was exactly what she wanted to do. "Yeah, I should. Let's go to Central Town!" she said, her perkiness suddenly rising. She stood up and grabbed Hotarui's hand and ran towards the bus on the road, heading for Central Town.

Hotaru didn't object. She thought that Mikan needed her, so she didn't try to whack her with her glove.

A few minutes later, after having bought a box of Howalons, Mikan happily finished the last piece. "Why must they taste so delicious?!" she squealed. "It doesn't get old!"

Hotaru smiled, happy seeing her friend in a good mood. That smile faded once Mikan's smile started to disappear as she seemed deep in thought. _It's Natsume that she's thinking about._

Mikan suddenly stopped walking as she stared at the person in front of her.

Hotaru then looked in front of them. "Nogi," she said. She then looked over at the person next to him, who was staring at the person next to her.

Ruka then noticed the two in front of him. "Imai-san, Sakura-san," he said. He then looked as the two stared at each other endlessly.

Yoichi looked at Mikan, then at Natsume, and then crawled down from Natsume's arms, and walked over to Hotaru.

Hotaru then picked him up, looking at the two as well. She then walked over to Ruka and they both nodded. They then walked away silently from the two.

Mikan stared at him. _Why is he here? Why did we have to see each other again?_ She then tried to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes... his crimson eyes were so mesmerizing. He almost seemed as if he was trying to tell her something, but she didn't see him speak up.

Natsume just stood there. He knew he should be telling her about how he felt. Why did it seem so hard? He wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her. Why can't he move? He vocal chords aren't even responding to his pleas.

Mikan then decided to leave. Just being in his presense of too much for her. She turned.

Natsume watched her. He could've just sworn he saw a tear fall from her eyes. He then clenched his fists. He's done this so many times before. He's already showed her his feelings without even saying it. He hugged her, held her hand, he even kissed her. But he couldn't say the one thing he wanted to say. Why was that? As he saw her leaving him, inch by inch, he couldn't take it. He had to do it. He needs to. He wants to. He began running.

Mikan stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was even more shocked as he grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her lips to his. She blinked, letting her tears fall freely. She was still, as Natsume held onto her, never letting her go, opening a path for her to his heart. She finally closed her eyes, and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for dear life. Everything felt so perfect. Everything was so in place. Everything was how she wanted her story to end.

Natsume then pulled away as he stared at her tear stained face. He then hugged her. It was the time to say it. He had to. "Mikan..."

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard him say her name. She began sobbing as she heard what him say next.

"I love you."

She covered herself in his chest, and sobbed hysterically, out of the ecstacy that fulled her. She hugged him, embraced him with all she had. It lasted for a few minutes, before she finally calmed down. She smiled as she hugged him. "Natsume, I love you, too," she finally said.

Natsume smiled. Now he was satisfied.

Hotaru, holding Yoichi, and Ruka were about a few feet away as they witnessed their best friends. Hotaru was carring Yoichi so that he was facing behind her, so he couldn't see a thing. She smiled. _Baka. You could've been happy sooner than this._

Ruka smiled. _He was too touch of a competition for me... but she deserves it._

* * *

Mikan was finally able to turn in her story, and so did most of her class. Some of them didn't even try. She was almost balistic as she remembered reading one that went, "Once upon a time, there was a the end. The End," written on all ten pages. _Kitsuneme-kun... you idiot! _She had forgotten about Anna and Nonoko's request to read her story and had already turned it in. Man, were they disappointed. But, they decided that they would read it after Narumi hands the stories back after grading them. She smiled and glanced at Natsume, who was busy sleeping with his legs on the table and his manga on his face. She frowned. _But that's to be expected._

Koko was still tormenting Sumire, who was desparately trying to kill him. It was clear that they were childhood friends.

Hotaru was now inventing something else. This time, it resembled a TV, a radio, and a small DVD player, and yet another microchip, though it was different from the other one.

Everyone was still fooling around, as usual. Finally, Narumi walked in, with results from his grading. He was holding onto seveal packets of papers. "Alright, class, the results are in!" he grinned.

Everyone sat in their seats, dying to know who won the trip.

"We actually have a couple of great stories here! But, there was one that touched my heart the most!" Narumi said, wiping a fake tear. "And you probably all know who this story belongs to!" He hold up a very familiar stack of paper. "Title: Love's Definition, the winner, Sakura Mikan!"

Mikan was shocked. She only wrote as much as almost everyone did. It can't be THAT good. It wasn't long before she shrieked and jumped with joy. "YES! I WON! I WON! I WON!" she cried. She stopped as the tip of her hair caught on fire. She got rid of it and glared at Natsume, who was now awake, but still in the same position.

"Oi, Polkadots, shut up," he said quietly.

Mikan pouted. She then walked over to him. "Jeez, can't you stop sleeping for once?!" she questioned. "But didn't you hear? I won!"

"Hn."

Mikan frowned. "At least be a LITTLE happy for me! Besides, you're going, too, you know!" she stated.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to!"

"What if I get out of it?"

"You can't!"

"What if-" He stopped as he heard a sniffle. He quickly took off the manga on his head and looked at Mikan, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Am I that bad that you don't even want to go with me?" she said quietly.

Natsume almost twitched. "Fine, I'll go," he said. He hated when she cried.

Mikan suddenly brightened up again. "YES!" she cheered.

"Whatever." He knew it was a trick, but he had every reason to go with her. After all, she was a goofball and can get into trouble. But, it was his fault that he loved the goofball and cared for her, so he should go, right? He was caught by surprise as Mikan kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Natsume-kun!" she said happily and skipped back to her seat.

Natsume shook his head and smiled. _Baka._

Ruka smiled as he watched the two. He then stopped when he saw Hotaru trying to gesture him over to her table. He quietly walked over to her. "Imai-san, what is it?" he asked.

Hotaru shoved a wad of rabbits into his hands. "Go buy more cameras for me," she said.

Ruka sweatdropped.

"And you have to bring back the change," Hotaru added.

Ruka twitched. Why was he doing this? Oh, right, because he was a nice guy. Wasn't cleaning the lab enough torture for him?

Narumi gave Mikan her story. Then, he said, "I forgot, but there is also another story that caught my interest!" He then searched through his stack of papers and pulled out a packet. "Title: That Gay Animal Guy, by Imai Hotaru!" he said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Does that mean, Hotaru you're going too?!" Mikan cried.

Hotaru quietly walked up to grab her story, and just as quietly walked back to her seat.

Ruka stared blankly at her.

"It was considered one of the best because it had pictures!" Narumi added happily.

Ruka's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He immediately dropped the rabbits and tried to grab the story out of Hotaru's hands before the girls in his class did. Some of the boys aimed for the rabbits on the floor and wiped it clean.

Hotaru looked at Ruka as he wrestled the girls. "You owe me 500 rabbits, Nogi," she said blankly.

Ruka sighed heavily. "Imai, you're too much!" he cried.

The class laughed as the watched the commotion. Mikan smiled happily. Natsume smirked. Hotaru imagined Ruka giving the money to her. Ruka imagined sueing Hotaru. Narumi grinned. The girls wrestled for the story. The guys imagined what it was like to be Super Man. Class B was a very out of this world class.

* * *

"Come ON, Natsume! How long can it take to pack your clothes?!" Mikan cried as she stood in front of his door. She was holding her own luggage bag on her back, and she was impatient that Natsume didn't even come out with his. The bus would be here in 10 minutes. What is he doing?! She opened the door and barged into his room, to find him sleeping on the bed. She twitched as she raised a fist. "NATSUME!"

Natsume poked an eye open. "What do you want, Polkadots?" he said sleepily.

Mikan's had enough. She then began packing his clothes in random into the luggage bag from under the bed. She then screamed at him to change his clothes, and once he was done, she pulled him until they were outside of the building.

Natsume stopped her with a halt of his feet. "Stop running. It's not like we're going to die," he said.

Mikan huffed. "Hotaru is waiting! If you don't want her to smack you, then let's go!" she shouted at him, then pulled him towards the gate of the school. The gate opener smiled at her and raised his hat in greeting. She smiled at him and waited as he opened the gate. She then began pulling him again as she saw Hotaru. "Hurry, she's already mad!" she cried.

Natsume then stopped her once again.

"What now, Natsume?!" she growled.

Natsume said nothing as he placed his arm over her shoulder and began walking. "Don't run. You'll get tired. If you want to rest, I'm not waiting up for you," he said afterwards.

Mikan pouted, but smiled anyway. They both walked toward Hotaru, who had a big luggage bag behind her. Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru, its only a week! Not three years!" she cried in disbelief.

"I have some research to do," Hotaru said, then pulled onto the luggage bag and rolled it behind her.

Mikan smiled as she and Natsume followed Hotaru, his hand still over her shoulder. She was shocked once she felt a kiss on her cheek. She turned to the guy next to her.

"That's for yesterday," Natsume smiled, and continued walking next to her.

Mikan couldn't help but blush. Even though it was just a story, it seemed to contain powers itself. It seems to be the cause of what had happened a month before. But nonetheless, she loved it.

Hotaru looked back and smiled.

Natsume just smirked.

Mikan smiled to herself. Life was great. And here she thought that that story that she wrote was just a big burden. _I guess it wasn't._ Instead, it was more of a miracle. A big miracle. One that probably wouldn't even fit into Hotaru's luggage bag. Man, that's one miracle!

**The End**

* * *

**Alright, everyone! Love's Definition is finally finished! I want to thank you all for supporting this story, reviewing and such.**

**It just... made me rip my clothes off and turn myself into Writer Woman! LOL! Kidding. But, thanks, nonetheless.**

**Thanks to:**

**MomoTheStrange, cutie1314, My Hopeless Romantic, -natsume-luvr25, Eternaldeath13, sternenhagel, UnreadableMe, Her Cousin Was Here-Mwahahahah, crimsonMoonlight20, Blizzel, Lycrea, angelpet, lisettesakura, Kimiko-Sakura, Bloomer123, eileene, aniAxLme, XxFallenDemonxX, Smoochynose, iimAdOrKabLe, xxbabyxox (who btw is my favorite author for the GA stories EVER!) Punk2Cute, cookies n' cream18, Serenade in Silence, Blue moon 543, badinfluence, Rose en Bouton, DMPMG, ejo, AYUMU10, Joytir, AmuTo Miru, tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08, rubberball, K-queen, evilsorceress04, funnycuteangel23, Dera Sin, Kazumi17, AnimeLoverXP, BabyLinn, DutchLearner13, Little Girl Light-chan, PSiloveyouXoXo, Passion kiss, angelpet, hana-pink, hikaru718, miaXaim, oOMoonlightMelodyOo, ruin princess, sweetstuff417, Alwaysbtheir, Lololizzie, LunaLaverna, Mysticchowz, SweetxTemptation, asian-chick4life, crazyandproud344, marshmallow-chan35, mookiee, natsume143, o0huggies0o, ox-Chibiie, and all of those anonymous reviewers/fav/alerts out there! **

**Thank you, all of you! If you guys weren't reviewing, I think I may have never continued or finished this story!**

**I love you guys! Thanks so much! All to all of those authors out there, BEST OF LUCK! You're going to be great writers once you grow up! **

**And I will also try my best as a writer! I want to be as good as xxbabyxox! If you're reading this, YOU ROCK!**

**Seriously, check out the new ending of one of my stories! Please? Eh, you don't have to.**

**Well, time to take my leave! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
